Twin Life
by thattherfella
Summary: Who is this mysterious Tsuin and why does he seem so powerful? How does he know so much about Soul Reapers and is one and is human at the same time? And why did he come to Urahara for training? Is he good or bad? (I changed my mind to help the story later, this is set right when Ichigo left in the Hueco Mundo Arc)
1. Urahara's Shop

Chapter 1: Urahara's Shop

The black and spiky short-haired boy looked at the shop. It read "Urahara's shop". The boy had on jeans and a t-shirt. He was lean and of average height. He entered to see a tall muscular tan man stacking boxes. He had on a clerk's apron, wore rectangular glasses and his hair hung down in a ponytail. He stopped and turned to look at the boy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tsuin," the boy answered and bowed.

"Tsuin? Well, Tsuin, what are you looking for?"

"Actually I was looking for the owner," Tsuin answered with a smile.

"Why would you be looking for him?" Tsuin noticed the man's eyes narrowed slightly behind the glasses.

Tsuin was about to answer when he was interrupted by a door opening behind the big man. Out of it stepped a much smaller man, about Tsuin's height (5'11"). This man had shoulder-length blond hair underneath a green and white striped hat. The man's robes had the same design as the hat. He wore wooden clogs on his feet and had a fan in one hand. The brim of his hat mostly covered his eyes. He had some stubble on his chin.

"Now now, Tessai," he said. "If the boy wants to talk to me, he can talk to me." He turned to Tsuin. "I am Urahara, owner of this candy shop. Why would you want to see poor little me?" He was fanning himself as he talked.

"Because I was told to come to you for training," Tsuin answered. Urahara stopped fanning, but kept smiling. It was a different smile now though. Instead of the cheerful, innocent smile before, it turned into one of mischief.

"So you know who I am," Urahara said. "Well that's good. What's your name?"

"Tsuin."

"Well then…you should probably follow me then." Urahara turned around and began walking toward the back of the shop. Tsuin followed. Tessai was behind Tsuin. Suddenly Urahara reached down and opened a trapdoor. All Tsuin saw was a ladder a faint light at the end.

"Let's go," Urahara said and climbed down followed by the other two.

After climbing down for a minute or two, Tsuin found himself in a massive room with all sorts of rocks and open areas. The top must have been painted to look like the sky, but it was so far up, it easily could've been the sky.

"Before we begin," Urahara said, "What do you know of Soul Reapers?"

"I know that they carry swords called Zanpakutō and kill Hollows which are spirits from Hueco Mundo. I know they reside in the Soul Society and are normally part of the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Normally?"

"I know of a few that are not including myself."

"Where did you learn everything? I know you're not from the Soul Society or else you probably wouldn't have even come to ask me for training. And also do you have any training?"

"I have some training. I've killed a couple of Hollows. As for who informed me…"

"You can tell me. I won't judge," Urahara said. "Well…not that much that is."

"A talking cat told me," Tsuin answered.

"Ah, I see," Urahara said.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all, but what I do find interesting is that she neglected to tell me. After all we've friends for so long."

"She? You mean the cat? It's a boy cat."

"She still hasn't changed that voice." Urahara sighed. "Oh well, I think we should probably start your training. Let me see your Zanpakutō."

"Okay," Tsuin said. Tsuin concentrated and felt his spirit leave his body. He was now dressed in the normal black and white robes of a Soul Reaper. On his back was a massive sword that looked like a meat cleaver.

Tessai leaned over to Urahara, "Doesn't that Zanpakutō look like…"

"I know," Urahara said. His smile was gone and now he was frowning in concentration. He muttered to himself, "Who are you Tsuin?"

"Well that's one big blade," Urahara told Tsuin. "Do you know its name?"

"Of course," Tsuin said. "Its name is Tengokuōkami."

"'Heaven wolf'," Urahara translated. "A bit much wouldn't you say? Also don't you find the size of it hinders your wielding ability?"

"Not at all," Tsuin said. "But I do find I'm faster with it when it's smaller."

"Smaller?" Urahara asked. "What do you mean?" He thought, '_It can't be. Yoruichi what did you teach him?'_

"I mean like this," Tsuin answered. Suddenly the room felt heavier to Tessai and Urahara as the raw spiritual pressure emanating from Tsuin became several times stronger suddenly. The pressure created gusts of wind and Urahara had to hold on to his hat to keep it from blowing away. When he recovered he looked at Tsuin and his eyes got wide. The sword Tsuin now held in his hand was much thinner. It had a white blade with a red streak on the edge as if it was already covered in blood and the hilt had black wood wrapped in white cloth. The hand guard was a silver plus sign, each segment was hollow in the middle. A small white chain dangled from the bottom of the hilt.

"Oh my god, Urahara," said Tessai, "That's looks like an exact opposite of…"

"I know," Urahara said. "I know."


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

Urahara stared at Tsuin's blade. He looked concerned. _How can they look so alike? Both blades, and both people. There's only one explanation. _

"Where did you say you were from again?" Urahara asked.

"Right here, Karakura Town," Tsuin answered slightly surprised by the question.

"Who are your parents?"

"I never knew them. I was raised in an orphanage my entire life. Technically I still live there. I don't know of any siblings either if you're wondering."

_In fact I was. But let's not jump to conclusions just yet._ "So, is that your released form? Or your Bonkai?" Urahara asked aloud.

"I...I don't know," Tsuin answered. "I don't know what a Bonkai is."

"Ah so Yoruichi didn't tell you everything about Zanpakutō."

"I guess not."

"Well Zanpakutō have three forms: Sealed, Shikai and finally Bonkai. The sealed form takes on the appearance of a normal blade. The Shikai looks slightly different and I now presume that the blade you had in the beginning was your Shikai and judging by the amount of spiritual pressure you just gave off and the fact that you did not utter a command word, the blade you are currently holding is your Bonkai. The Bonkai is the final and most powerful stage. Normally it takes ten years to achieve Bonkai. But I must say I am impressed that it did not take you. I assume you used the training method I devised that only takes you three days?"

Tsuin blinked, "Umm…I don't think so. She said nothing about Bonkais."

Urahara frowned. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in a few seconds. Now he was holding a cardboard cutout in the shape of a person about as tall as he was. There were slits along the body, arms and legs.

"Have you ever used this?" Urahara asked.

Tsuin shook his head. Urahara dropped the cutout. "So you didn't use my method."

"So does that mean he achieved Bonkai naturally?" Tessai asked. "Could he do that, boss? In that short amount of time?"

"He could," Urahara answered. "It's almost unheard of, but technically he could. It's impressive that he even has control over it…unless of course he doesn't. But there's only one way to find out."

Urahara disappeared again and reappeared again with a cane this time. Out of it he drew a very thin sword.

"This is Benihime," Urahara said. "'Red Princess' he translated. This is my Zanpakutō. Awaken Benihime!" The sword changed. Instead of a thin blade, it was now much wider. The blade was half-black and half-white. The handguard was a tan color with a wide slit in the middle where the blade was still visible. Around the handguard was a red ribbon matched in color by the red strings or what appeared to be yarn at the end of the hilt. The hilt was tan and wrapped in black cloth. Tsuin could feel the spiritual pressure coming from Urahara, and could feel its strength.

_This may not be Bonkai strength, _Tsuin thought, _but it's strong enough._

"Are you ready?" Urahara said. He raised his sword above his head. Benihime began to glow with a red aura.

Tsuin was pulled from his thoughts and looked up just in time to see Urahara bring his sword down.

"Now scream, Benihime!" Urahara shouted as he brought his sword down. Suddenly a red arc shot from the blade directly at Tsuin. The bottom of it touched the ground and where it touched the ground was spit and dirt and rock were thrown everywhere. Tsuin brought up his blade just in time to block the blast. His blade connected and the blast began to push him back. Then he stopped and his sword cut through the blast dissipating it. He looked at Urahara but he was gone. Urahara appeared next to him and brought his sword down again with another blast. Tsuin's eyes widened and he flash-stepped just in time. This time when he looked up, Urahara was still there with his blade pointed at the ground. In front of him, where Tsuin was, was a small crater.

"What are you trying to do?" shouted Tsuin. "I came here to train, not to get killed!"

"This is training," Urahara said with another mischievous smile. Then he flash-stepped behind Tsuin and slashed at him. There was no blast this time, and Tsuin brought his blade up and blocked. Then Urahara started slashing from the right, left, down, left, down, right, down and so on. Tsuin blocked every stroke and as they went on it felt easier and easier to block. Suddenly he found himself blocking every swing right when Urahara swung. _Time to end this craziness, _Tsuin thought.

He flash-stepped behind Urahara. "Bite Tengokuōkami!" Suddenly a wolf's head made of white aura with blue eyes appeared above Urahara with mouth opened and slammed down on top of Urahara and closing its mouth sending a cloud of dirt and dust into the air. Tsuin smiled, but the smile disappeared quickly when dust cleared. Urahara stood there with his blade in the wolf's maw horizontally holding the mouth open.

"Scream, Benihime," he said in a normal tone this time. The red arc blasted from the sword destroying the wolf's head. "Impressive. What attack was that?"

"It's Tengokuōkami's attack," Tsuin answered. "Like your Benihime's attack you just did."

_No, that was no ordinary attack, _Urahara thought, _I could feel spiritual pressure coming from it that was similar to but not quite Tsuin's. Like something else was there. Something far more powerful._

"When did you learn that attack?" he asked Tsuin.

"When I was training with Yoruichi," Tsuin answered. "Why?"

"Did she say anything about it?"

"No, but I never used it on her directly."

"How long did you train with her?"

"Two weeks," Tsuin answered not entirely sure why he was being asked all this.

"Last question," Urahara stated. "How did you learn your sword's name? Who told you?"

"It came to me in a dream, or at least I think it was a dream," Tsuin answered. "A white wolf with blue eyes told me."

Urahara's eyes widened in realization. He knew why that attack felt different than a normal one. Because it wasn't just an attack. He felt a few beads of sweat drip down his face. He remembered the wolf's head and how it was white with blue eyes. It could only mean one thing. That was wolf was a manifestation of Tsuin's Zanpakutō. Then an even scarier thought occurred to him. _That was only the head, a partial manifestation only at partial power. If that was only partial power then this Zanpakutō, this Tengokuōkami, was much more powerful than he thought. And if this Tsuin can wield such a beast, then Tsuin is also much more powerful than he thought. Yoruichi, who in the hell did you send me? _


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3: Explanation

Urahara and Tsuin sat together and ate dinner. They silently for a majority of the meal, one that mainly consisted of noodles and rice. Urahara was the first to speak.

"I have a job for you Tsuin," Urahara said looking down at his meal.

"What is that?" Tsuin asked.

"I want you to go to the Soul Society. Find a boy by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't care how you find him, you just need to find him."

"Why do I need to find him?"

"If you want your training to be complete, you need to find," Urahara looked up, "and fight him."

Tsuin was confused. "Fight him? But who is he?"

"He's a very important Soul Reaper who's human. He's a lot like you. He was my pupil and Yoruichi's as well. He's also very powerful. As in Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads powerful."

Tsuin's eyes widened. "And you want me to fight him? Why? Has he done something wrong? Why would you want me to kill a previous pupil of your?"

"I never said kill. I want you to fight him, not kill him. Also I don't want you to die either. Just fight till one of you can't. If you have to, do it more than once. Just do it until you win, and then your training will be finished."

"But…" Tsuin sighed in resignation. "Alright, I guess I can fight this Ichigo Kurosaki. Anything I need to know about him?"

"Just that he's already reached Bonkai."

"What?! How am I supposed to win then?"

"Easy. All you need to do is reach Bonkai."

Tsuin was speechless. When he finally regained his voice he said, "I thought I already did."

"No, you haven't. I did some thinking after our battle. I found it odd that you didn't have to utter a command word, so I figured the massive meat cleaver you had on your back when you first showed your Reaper form was your Shikai. I was wrong, the sword you fought me with was your Shikai. I still find it weird that you don't have to utter a command word, but I'll figure that out later. There's also another reason why I know that wasn't your Bonkai. Bonkais are reached when a Soul Reaper pull his Zanpakutō's spirit into this world and conquers it. You have not done that yet, therefore you have certainly not reached Bonkai. But I believe you will reach it soon."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because that white wolf in your dream is your Zanpakutō's spirit. That's why it was able to tell you its name. Because that was that wolf's own name. Also, when you launched the attack that you did against me for the first time, did it have a full head?"

"Actually, no. When I was training with Yoruichi it was just a mouth. I figured I poured more spiritual pressure into it this time because I was trying to actually attack someone, and that was why there was more."

"It's a good theory, but not exactly true. The fact of the matter is when you launch that attack, your Zanpakutō's spirit his partially forced out. I have a theory for you obtaining Bonkai that might work, but it's dangerous. Extremely dangerous."

"What is it?"

"If you were to put everything into one of those attacks, I'm almost positive that you will release the wolf inside. Then your Tengokuōkami's spirit will be in this world. All you have to do after that is defeat it in battle. But you will be weak from giving everything to the attack, so you may not survive the fight."

Tsuin was silent.

"But if we're going to do this, we need to do it soon. I need your answer?" Urahara asked seriously.

"So you're telling me the only way to finish my training is to defeat this Ichigo?" Tsuin asked.

Urahara nodded.

"And the only way to do that is to achieve Bonkai?"

"That's correct."

"And this is the fastest method?"

"Also correct. We could of course do the method I came up with that should take us three days. It's less dangerous, but it will take up more time."

Tsuin stood up, "Then what are we waiting for? I need to achieve this Bonkai status. Let's go."

Urahara nodded, "I thought you'd say that."

The two Soul Reapers once again found themselves in the massive underground training room. Tsuin was once again holding his sword in its released form and so was Urahara.

"Why do you have your sword out if I'm the one fighting?" Tsuin asked.

"Because just-in-case," Urahara answered with a smile. "Now you need to summon Tengokuōkami."

Tsuin nodded. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He started building spirit pressure. The ground he stood on began to shake and a circle of wind appeared around him. The wind grew stronger as his spirit pressure did the same. The earth began to crack and the wind whipped up as a white aura surrounded him. He raised his sword.

"Bite, Tengokuōkami!" he yelled and brought his sword down. He put everything into it. A wolf's head with blue eyes once again appeared, but then a body formed with four legs and finally a tail sprouted and standing in front of Tsuin and Urahara was a six foot tall white wolf with blue eyes. Then it talked.

"Hello Tsuin," It said. Its mouth didn't open but both Soul Reapers could hear the deep voice and knew it belonged to the wolf. "I see you're trying to achieve my full power. But you do know you have to defeat me in combat before that can happen because if you don't, then you do not have the power to wield me."

Tsuin was panting, but he smirked and said, "You don't look too tough."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Tengokuōkami said. "And you are weaker now than before." And then he pounced.


	4. Bonkai

Chapter 4: Bonkai

Tengokuōkami pounced at Tsuin. Tsuin was surprised at the sudden speed, and he just managed to bring his sword up to block, but then Tengokuōkami disappeared. Tsuin's eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't," and he put his sword above him to block, but the wolf appeared behind him and swiped. Tsuin eyes got wider and he flash-stepped forward, but not before he felt a searing pain on his back. He knew the wolf just barely scratched him before he moved, but it hurt a lot. _Thank god I wasn't scratched full on, _he thought.

"Don't get distracted!" the wolf appeared in front of Tsuin. It was standing on its hind legs and brought its front paws down with full force. Tsuin blocked it, but he could feel the pressure of the hit force him slightly into the ground. He flash-stepped behind the wolf and slashed at its head, but the wolf fell when Tsuin moved and the slash went over its head. Tsuin was caught off balance when the wolf's tail came around and smacked him in the head. Tsuin flew through the air and crashed into one of the small rock formations. It crumbled. Tsuin used his sword to push himself up and he looked just in time to see the wolf open its jaws and a massive white beam shoot out of its mouth. Tsuin knew he couldn't flash-step in time, so he brought his sword up to block. The force when the beam collided with the sword pushed Tsuin back through the rubble, through two other rock formations and into the wall of the training room. Tsuin found himself on one knee panting.

"Dammit," Tsuin muttered through the pants. _He's so much stronger than I thought. _

Urahara watched the fight from a safe distance with Benihime at the ready, in case Tengokuōkami decided to attack him. He doubted it but it was better to be cautious. Although if the wolf decided to attack him, he honestly didn't know if he could defeat the wolf without the use of his own Bonkai, and he'd rather not use it if he didn't have to. But he was really thinking about the attack Tengokuōkami just launched. _That looked a lot like a cero. But only hollows, and powerful ones at that, could use ceros. At least that's what I thought. This is one strange Bonkai. It's attacking with everything it has. Almost like it doesn't care if it kills Tsuin. It doesn't want to be tamed. It's wild…just like a normal wolf. Tsuin has to tame it, but I'm not sure how Tsuin will last against this…beast. Unfortunately I cannot help him. But I think there's a little bit more to Tsuin than even he himself realizes. I believe Tsuin can still win this._

Tsuin started to get up when Tengokuōkami appeared behind him, and Tsuin began to turn to block but was not nearly fast enough as the wolf blasted another beam and it connected once again with the sword and sent Tsuin flying through the air. When he hit the ground he still slid for another twenty feet before stopping. He had left a trail in the earth where he slid. He lied there.

"Dammit," he coughed up some blood. His clothes were torn, and he could still feel the slashes in his back. "Dammit." He couldn't move. He could just breathe and cough and feel pain.

The wolf's voice cut through the air. "I honestly thought you may be the one I could fight next to in battle. The one who could wield me. But I was wrong. You are just a normal Soul Reaper. Powerful, yes, but not powerful enough. You do not have the will, or the ability. Stay down and I swear I will make this quick. And then I must find another." It began to open its mouth.

_No. No! NO! _Tsuin thought. _I cannot go down. I cannot die. I am this close. I cannot give up. I have the will. I have the ability. I have the strength. _Tsuin started putting all his willpower into rising. It was hard at first, it was taking everything just to move his arms. Suddenly he could feel his spiritual pressure rising. _It is coming back_¸ he thought. Then he felt much stronger. He started to rise, and he wasn't even pushing himself off the ground, he just began to levitate. He felt stronger, faster and new. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. And when he let it out, he knew he was going to win this.

Tsuin turned to Tengokuōkami who had closed his mouth in surprise as Tsuin recovered. But now the wolf opened his mouth again to fire another beam. And he fired.

The beam shot straight at Tsuin. Tsuin raised his hand palm out, and the beam hit it directly. He then closed his hand and the beam shattered. Both Urahara and Tengokuōkami were stunned. Tsuin smiled. He flash-stepped behind the wolf and drove his sword point down toward the wolf's head. The wolf flash-stepped to the side. It started to open his mouth to launch another beam when suddenly it found the edge of a sword at its neck.

"Yield," Tsuin commanded. He had both hands on the hilt with blade pressed against the neck of Tengokuōkami's neck and he was staring directly into the wolf's eyes. "Yield or die."

The wolf smirked, "Well you can't kill me or else you lose your blade and powers, but yes I do yield. You are full of surprises." And with that the wolf seemed to evaporate back into the sword.

Urahara clapped, "Well done, Tsuin. Now…let's see that Bonkai of yours."

Tsuin nodded. "Bonkai!" he yelled. A massive burst of spirit pressure ten times the size of the one from when Tsuin released his sword blew out. It destroyed rock formations and cracked the ground below his feet. Urahara drove his sword into the ground and held on so as not to blow away. When the dust and smoke cleared, Urahara looked up.

Standing before him was Tsuin holding the same sword as he did before, but next to him was a five foot tall white wolf with blue eyes. Tsuin also wore completely white robes and had a stark white hair while his irises went from brown to sky blue.


	5. Gate Guardian

Chapter 5: The Gate Guardian

Urahara, Tessai and Tsuin stood next to each other in the underground training room. Both had swords outs, Tsuin with his sealed form and Urahara with his released form.

"Once you enter the Soul Society, you will have to find entrance to the Court Guard Squads," Urahara said. "There are several ways. But I imagine you will try for the most direct route: trying to go through the front door. But you should know that you won't be able to just bust through. You will have to defeat the gate guardian. His name is Jidanbō, but don't let his size fool you."

"What do you mean?" Tsuin asked.

"You'll see," Urahara answered.

Tsuin sighed, "Can't you ever just give me a straight answer?"

"What's the fun in that?" Urahara asked with a smile. "Now, are you ready to enter the Soul Society?" Tsuin nodded.

"Good." Urahara pointed into the air and suddenly four stone pillars appeared connected to make a rectangular window. It was about a foot in depth, twelve feel high and ten feet in width. Urahara and Tessai kneeled on each side of the window with their hands placed on the ground, and a blue light appeared from where their hands were placed. The light got brighter until it exploded, and Tsuin had to cover his eyes. When he uncovered, instead of a blue light there looked to be gray liquid floating around the space between the pillars. A light shone in the middle of the liquid.

"This is the Reishi Henkan-Ki," Urahara said. "It will get you where you need to go. But make it through quickly because if you're trapped in there, you will be trapped forever."

"I understand," Tsuin said and jumped into the liquid.

It was dark all around, but he could sense that he was in a tunnel that led straight in front of him. He began to run. He got halfway when there was a light behind him. He turned to see what looked like a massive ball with a circular glowing light on top of it rolling toward him. He yelled in surprise and started running faster. He didn't know what the thing was but he was sure it wasn't friendly. He kept running and running, but when he turned to look at the ball, the ball had also gained speed. He ran. It rolled. He ran. It rolled. Finally he could see a light at the other end and he prayed it wasn't another ball. It wasn't.

Tsuin suddenly found himself in midair, and before he could collect himself, he fell. He yelled as he fell until he hit the ground. Hard. He groaned and got up. He dusted himself off and looked around. Everywhere there were buildings of all shapes and sizes. He was surrounded by people staring at him. But what really caught his eye were several towers and a cliff next to them in the distance. He had a suspicion that was the Seireitei. He bolted toward it leaving behind whispers of, "Who was that?" and "Where did he come from?" and "Why was he dressed like a Soul Reaper?"

He could see the entrance now, and it wasn't even guarded. _Now that's good luck_, he thought, _it's not even guarded. I don't have to fight Jidanbō guy. _As he was approaching and thinking those thoughts, suddenly he had to come to a screeching halt as a wall fell around the entire Seireitei blocking his way in. Then a massive man, a giant, fell and landed in front of the gate. He held an axe instead of a sword.

"Who is trying to enter the Seireitei without permission?" He asked in a booming voice looking down at Tsuin.

"My name is Tsuin," Tsuin answered. "And I need access into the Seireitei. You must be Jidanbō."

"You look very familiar, and yet I've never seen you before. Who sent you?"

"Kisuke Urahara," Tsuin answered.

"Urahara?" Jidanbō's eyes narrowed. "Well if you prove he sent you then I shall let you pass, but without proof, I must ask you to turn around or I will be forced to kill you."

"I do not wish to fight you, Jidanbō," Tsuin said. "But if you do not step aside I will be forced to. I do not have time to return. I don't even know how I would return. I must get in there."

"If you wish to die then so be it." Jidanbō then pulled out another axe and swung both directly at Tsuin, one axe from the right and one from the left. Tsuin could feel the spiritual pressure from the swing. It was strong, but fortunately not nearly strong enough. Tsuin put both hands out. Each axe hit a hand, but then the swing stopped. Jidanbō's eyes widened in surprise. Tsuin then grabbed each axe and pulled. With little resistance both axes were yanked from its owner's hands, and Tsuin threw them to the side. Jidanbō was now unarmed. He couldn't speak, he was in so much shock. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. _Who is this Soul Reaper?_ He thought. Tsuin then flash-stepped, and Jidanbō found Tsuin's blade up to his throat.

"I have defeated you," Tsuin said. "I do not wish to kill you. Now please let me pass, or I will be forced to kill you and I will enter anyway. I don't think you want to die."

Jidanbō's eyes looked toward Tsuin, "You are correct. I shall open the gate. Those are the rules. If you defeat the gate guardian, then you gain entrance."

Jidanbō turned and put both hands under the gate. He grunted and lifted the gate above his head. Tsuin could see the strain in his face so he quickly ran through so Jidanbō didn't have to hold it for long. Once he was through Jidanbō let the gate go and it slammed down with a crash. Tsuin sighed and turned. He was in the Seireitei. _Now to find Ichigo Kurosaki_, he thought.


	6. Lieutenant Abarai

Chapter 6: Lieutenant Abarai

Tsuin began to run forward. He figured the towers in the middle would be his best bet. If Ichigo wasn't there then he would at least have a vantage point to look around. He found it odd thought that there was no one here. He didn't see a single Soul Reaper. He thought there would be several on the other side of the gate when he went through, but none were there to meet him. But he wouldn't let it affect him. He had to get to that cliff.

He stopped. He had sensed someone's spiritual pressure. It was strong, much stronger than Jidanbō's. Then he felt someone had just flash-stepped behind him. He grabbed his sword, turned and blocked as the other person brought his blade down.

This Soul Reaper was around Tsuin's sizes. He had red hair in a ponytail that dropped to the middle of his back. He had a normal Katana in one hand. He wore a red bandana on his forehead. They both pushed and both went backwards.

"Who are you?" Tsuin asked.

"I should be asking you that," the red-headed Soul Reaper said. "You're the invader after all."

"My name is Tsuin," Tsuin answered. "I'm here to find Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo? What do you want with him?"

"I'm supposed to fight him to finish my training."

"You're…training? Who sent you?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Huh?!" the Soul Reaper said. "Why would Urahara send you and not come himself?"

"I…I don't know. He never said. And I never asked. I just need to fight Ichigo. And you still haven't told me your name."

"My name is Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six. And do you have a death wish? You plan on fighting Ichigo Kurosaki? He is much stronger than you are."

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is I have to fight him."

"Well I can't let you pass, so either you leave or you fight me."

"I don't want to fight you, just Ichigo."

"Ichigo isn't here at the moment, I am, and I am telling you: leave or fight!"

There was silence as Tsuin stared at Renji. Gusts of wind blew. It was the only movement. Tsuin knew if he was to get to Ichigo then he had to get through Renji. But he didn't want to kill him. The Lieutenant was just doing his job, after all. But there was no other way. He let out a breath. Tsuin flash-stepped behind Renji and slashed. Renji turned and blocked then jumped backward.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled and passed his hand over his sword. The sword changed. It was wider now with several flat hooks on one side. He moved his hand back and swung forward. Suddenly the blade extended and sailed toward Tsuin. Tsuin's eyes got big in surprise and he flash-stepped forward and to the right. Renji just swung to the right and Zabimaru flew toward Tsuin. Tsuin jumped, and Renji brought Zabimaru up into air at Tsuin. Tsuin turned and blocked the sword. He was pushed back slightly by the force. Renji brought his blade back and swung it out again. Tsuin once again blocked. Renji did it again and got blocked again. Then he flash-stepped behind Tsuin and swung. Tsuin jumped, flipped over Renji and landed behind him. Tsuin swung at Renji. Renji flash-stepped away, but not before he felt a pain in his back. He had been cut. Renji ground his teeth in anger. He turned and swung again. Tsuin blocked again.

_ He's fast_, Tsuin thought, _I can't even go on a real offensive. I need to find an opening. _He blocked again. And again. He was studying Renji's attack as he blocked. Then Tsuin found it. If he could just get Zabimaru to pass him, it would give him time to attack the vulnerable Renji. He watched as Renji sent Zabimaru back toward him, but this time, instead of blocking, he moved to the side and Zabimaru sailed past him. He then began to fun toward Renji using a couple of flash-steps. Renji smiled and Tsuin eyes got big in worry. _He shouldn't be smiling._ Renji moved hand back, and Tsuin turned just in time to notice Zabimaru headed back for him. Tsuin turned and blocked, but the force pushed him back next to Renji who grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Tsuin gasped in pain as his body created a small crater. He felt Renji holding onto him and knew Renji would bring Zabimaru down. Tsuin grabbed his sword, and thrust it into the air.

"Tengoku Kiba!" he shouted. He had no idea where the words came from, but something inside him told him to yell that. Suddenly a white glowing fang appeared above Renji and plummeted down. Renji had to let go of Tsuin to use both hands to block the fang. Tsuin rolled away and got up. Renji slashed through the fang and it disappeared. Tsuin flash-stepped behind him and pointed Tengokuōkami at the back of Renji's head.

"Yield," Tsuin said. He wasn't going to kill this Soul Reaper if he could help it. "You need to yield." Renji began to laugh. Tsuin's eyes narrowed in bewilderment.

"Do you think that's all I've got?" Renji said. "You have got a lot to learn. You may think because I'm a Lieutenant, I'm weaker than a Captain. But you should know something." Tsuin started to get worry.

Renji continued, "I'm not weaker than a Captain. And do you know what all of our captains, save one, have achieved?"

"Bonkai," Tsuin whispered. His eyes grew wide.

"That's right," Renji said. "And I'm no exception." He grabbed his hilt with both hands. "Bonkai!" Suddenly there was a massive explosion of spiritual pressure. When the dust cleared, Tsuin looked and his eyes grew wide.

Before him stood Renji who looked the same albeit now having a cowl of fur hanging from his left shoulder. But circling him was a massive moving snake skeleton with a tan body and white skull. It also had a red mane.

"Sōō Zabimaru!" He yelled and it roared. "Now die, Tsuin!" And the massive snake attacked.


	7. Shikai vs Bonkai

Chapter 7: Shikai beats Bonkai

Zabimaru flew toward Tsuin with its mouth open wide. Tsuin Put his sword up to block, but when the two collided, the force of the blow sent him flying backward into a building. The wall crumbled around him. He pushed himself up just in time to see Zabimaru's second attack. Tsuin flash-stepped behind it and swung. He cut right through it and he laughed in triumphant as the beast seemed to split. Then his smile faded as he saw it reattach itself.

"Zabimaru has a special ability," Renji said. "I can have him split apart to avoid attacks." Zabimaru flew upward the top of its head slammed into Tsuin while Tsuin was still surprised. Tsuin flew through the air and as he was falling he looked at the skeletal snake as it opened its mouth and a red beam shot out from it directly at him. Tsuin's eyes got big. He knew he couldn't dodge it. But maybe he could deflect it somehow. He grabbed his sword with both hands and the explosion of spiritual pressure that was released as his sword was released into its Shikai form deflected the beam which shot straight in the air and dissipated. Tsuin stood there with his sword and it was Renji's eyes that got wide this time.

"What?" he whispered. "But he looks just like…it can't be."

Tsuin raised his sword and yelled, "Tengoku Kiba!" He brought his sword down. Instead of one fang flying from it, it seemed like one hundred did. Renji was quick to react though as he brought Zabimaru back to him and deflected the fangs. Then he launched Zabimaru at Tsuin. Tsuin put up his sword and the Zabimaru hit it head on. Tsuin didn't even budge. The force had no effect on him. Zabimaru opened its mouth and the red beam began to form again. As the beam formed, Tsuin stabbed his sword into the red ball of energy and it exploded. Zabimaru seemed to explode as well and pieces fell to the ground. Tsuin dropped to the ground.

"Your Zabimaru is gone," Tsuin said with Tengokuōkami pointed at Renji's direction. "Now do you yield?"

Renji smiled and the smile turned into laughing. "Did you already forget what I told you?" he asked. "I can make Zabimaru come apart to avoid attacks. And the pieces are still deadly!"

All the fallen pieces of Zabimaru seemed to rise up and surround Tsuin. Then they all launched at Tsuin simultaneously. Tsuin flash-stepped away, and Renji gasped as he found Tsuin in front of him, with Tengokuōkami's tip at his throat.

"I know," Tsuin said. "I also figured out that it leaves you completely defenseless."

"Not completely," Renji said. And suddenly the pieces shot toward Tsuin. Tsuin waited till the pieces were right behind him and then flash-stepped above Renji. Renji didn't have time to react as Zabimaru's pieces flew past him, and some hit him. He let out a cough and blood shot out. He fell to one knee. He knew he couldn't get back up. _Beaten by own blade_¸ he thought, _how is that even possible? Who is this Soul Reaper…and why does he look like…no, it's just a coincidence._

Tsuin once again lowered to the ground. "I am going to leave now," he said. "You will not follow me. I could kill you, but I'm not going to. I only came here to fight one person, and I don't even plan on killing him. Good-bye Lieutenant Abarai." Then Tsuin turned and left.

The two captains watched the fight from atop a tower. They were both about the same height. One had long straight grey hair and the other had long brown hair in a ponytail. They both wore robes. The grey-haired one had on white robes and the other had on robes with flowers all over it. The brown-haired one also had on a straw hat. The gray-haired one's robes had a 13 and the brown-haired one's had an 8.

The gray haired one spoke, "This Soul Reaper is strong. Shouldn't we stop?"

"No, he's about to face Captain of 11th squad. And if he survives Kenpachi then we have something to really worry about."


	8. Captain Zaraki

Chapter 8: Captain Zaraki

Tsuin had been running for a few minutes before he came to some stairs. He still found it odd that only one person had tried to stop him, even if it was a Lieutenant. _He was strong though_, Tsuin thought, _he may have been a Lieutenant, but he was strong. Stronger than I thought I'd be facing. And if he was just a Lieutenant then a Captain…a Captain might require me to use my Bonkai before I need to. If I use my Bonkai before I fight this Ichigo Kurosaki, I might not be able to use it again when I fight Ichigo. I might not have the time to rest. But right now, I need to find Ichigo. _He stopped. The immense spiritual pressure he was feeling made him. _I've never felt this much pressure before. It almost hurts. It's much stronger than anything I felt from Urahara or Renji. What person could be giving this off?_

As if he had sensed Tsuin's question, a man landed in front of Tsuin. Tsuin knew the pressure was coming from this Soul Reaper. He looked at the man before him. The Soul Reaper was a good head or two taller than Tsuin and his shoulders were twice as wide. He had black spiky hair that stuck straight up and back and each point had a bell tied on it. He wore an eye patch on his right eye and there was a vertical scar down the left side of his face, going through his left eye. He had other scars various places as well. He wore black robes with a white jacket that had an 11 on it. He had his Zanpakutō in his right hand with the blade resting on his shoulders. The Zanpakutō looked nothing special except the blade seemed serrated. He was smiling and it looked evil.

Tsuin had Tengokuōkami pointed directly at the Soul Reaper. "Who are you?" Tsuin asked.

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki," he answered. "Captain of 11th Squad."

Tsuin's eyes widened, "You're a Captain?"

"And I'm his Lieutenant!" a voice yelled. It sounded like a little girl. Tsuin looked around but didn't see anyone. Suddenly a small child appeared on Kenpachi's shoulder. She had short pink hair, dark pink eyes and she seemed to have a permanent blush. She was smiling and looked not-at-all threatening even if she had a Zanpakutō with pink hilt wrappings and a purple scabbard hanging from a small cord she was holding. "My name is Yachiru!"

"Y…you're a Lieutenant?" Tsuin asked.

"That's right!"

_How can she possibly be a Lieutenant? She's a little girl. Is she really as strong as Renji? It doesn't matter. What matters is that I take care of this Captain Zaraki. But I'm probably going to have to use my Bonkai. Damn! Well hopefully I can make this quick._

"Are you going to attack me or just stand there?" Kenpachi asked. "I don't have all day. Attack me."

_He wants me to attack him? But why? Never mind, I'll just tell him the same thing I told Jidanbō and Renji. He's a Captain, he should have more common sense than a gate guardian and Lieutenant._

"I don't want to fight you," Tsuin said. "Please step aside."

"That's too bad," Kenpachi sighed. "If you don't want to fight me, fine. It'll just make killing you easier for me. But I was really expecting a fight. Especially after you defeated that Lieutenant back there."

Tsuin's eyes got big in horror, "You saw the fight, and you didn't help your own comrade? What's wrong with you?"

"Ha!" Kenpachi barked. "Comrade is a loose term. He's not even in my squad. But if you really want to know why I just stood back and watched, I'll tell you. If you were defeated then you would've been too weak to fight me anyway. But if you won, I'd have a good fight to look forward to. Besides, you should be thanking me. If I had butted in, you would most certainly be dead."

"You bastard!" Tsuin yelled.

"I get called that a lot," Kenpachi answered smiling. "Now enough talk. Attack me!"

_What was wrong with this Soul Reaper Captain? _Tsuin thought. _He doesn't even help his fellow Soul Reapers, and he wants me to attack. There's no way I'm getting out of this without a fight. Fine, then I guess I'll just attack. _Tsuin began to build as much spiritual pressure as he could. He could feel the pressure building up in massive amount. He raised his sword above his head.

"Now that's more like it!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Tengoku Kiba!" Tsuin shouted as he brought his blade down. A massive fang flew out of the blade and directly at Kenpachi's chest. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and on top of a building. There she just stood and watched. The gigantic fang slammed into Kenpachi's chest and exploded, and Kenpachi slid backward a few feet. Tsuin was panting from the exertion and he smiled in triumph thinking he had won. When the smoke vanished so did Tsuin's smile. Kenpachi stood there without a mark. He looked annoyed.

"Was that it?" Kenpachi asked. Tsuin stared in horrific shock. He had put so much power behind that attack and it hadn't left a mark.

"Too bad," Kenpachi said. "Now it's my turn!" He rushed forward quickly, quicker than Tsuin's reaction time. And he slashed.

Tsuin gasped as he felt the slash across his chest. The initial attack was so quick, there wasn't any pain from it. Then the blood flowed and so did feeling. He yelled in agony as he fell to his knees. He put one hand over his wound, but he still fell the rest of the way. Kenpachi stood over Tsuin's body.

"Now I guess I should finish you off," Kenpachi said. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that. You didn't even use your released form like you did earlier. Oh well." He raised his sword to deliver the killing blow.

Tsuin coughed, "You want to see my Shikai…fine."

Kenpachi smiled, "Good, you still have fight left." Then he jumped back and landed about fifty feet from Tsuin. Tsuin grabbed Tengokuōkami with both hands. There was the normal explosion of spiritual pressure and Tsuin stood there with his Shikai.

"Now Kenpachi Zaraki," Tsuin pointed his sword at the Captain. "Now, you die."


	9. Shikai vs Captain

Chapter 9: Shikai vs Captain

"Now that you're at full power," Kenpachi said. "I'll do the same" He reached up and pulled off his eye patch. Suddenly Tsuin felt a Kenpachi's spiritual pressure soar.

"I bet you're wondering right now, 'How did my spiritual pressure get so high all of a sudden," Kenpachi said. "My eye patch was specially made to absorb spiritual energy. I put off too much, but for you, I'll use everything I've got."

"Maybe you weren't hurt by one fang," Tsuin said. "But one hundred? Let's try that." He raised his sword, yelled "Tengoku Kiba!" and brought his sword down. Like against Renji, one hundred Fangs shout out of his blade. Kenpachi tried to jump out of the way and he managed to dodge most of the fangs, but a few cut him on the sides. Tsuin was relieved to see that the cuts actually cut the Captain. He wasn't sure if he had the spiritual power even after he released Tengokuōkami to harm Kenpachi, but now that he knew he did, he didn't have to release his Bonkai to do it.

Kenpachi rushed toward Tsuin again, but Tsuin saw him this time and raised his sword to block. The swords collided and an explosion of spiritual energy was released from the collision. Both fighters were sent sliding backward. Tsuin was the first to recover. He flash-stepped behind Kenpachi and swung. He hit. He smiled. Kenpachi turned. Tsuin stopped smiling. Kenpachi slashed across Tsuin's left shoulder. Tsuin jumped back and put his right hand over his shoulder. Kenpachi smiled.

"Why aren't you in pain?" Tsuin asked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kenpachi said. "I want you to fight me. I welcome the fight. I welcome the pain. The only way you're getting out of this is if you kill me. Don't ask me to yield. Don't ask me to step aside. Just fight me with everything you've got. So attack me!"

Tsuin charged, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. The pain in his chest had disappeared once he had released Tengokuōkami. He slashed at Kenpachi who blocked. Tsuin slashed again and sliced just below where Kenpachi's heart would be. _If he had one_, Tsuin thought. He slashed and was blocked. He slashed and he hit. This kept up. Slash, block, slash, hit, slash, block, slash, it. Soon Kenpachi had several more cuts than he did before. Tsuin was panting. Kenpachi slashed and Tsuin just barely blocked.

"I know you don't want to kill me," Kenpachi said. "But you're going to have to if you want to survive this fight." He slashed again and Tsuin blocked.

_I don't want to kill anyone, _Tsuin thought. _I just want to fight Ichigo. I don't even want to kill him. But this Captain is leaving no choice._

He slashed and Kenpachi blocked. Then Tsuin found his opening. "Tengoku Kiba," he muttered when their swords collided. Kenpachi's eyes widened as the fangs formed and attacked. He was too close to dodge. The fangs ripped through him. Not all of them off course, just a little under half, but it was enough to get Kenpachi to step back in shock. Tsuin took the chance and slashed Kenpachi across the chest. It was the same place Kenpachi had hit him at the beginning of the fight. Kenpachi stared at the wounds then looked at Tsuin. He laughed and Tsuin just stared confused.

"Finally, you get it!" Kenpachi yelled and charged. But now he was slower. Tsuin once again flash-stepped behind him and slashed. This cut was slightly above the last one. Kenpachi turned and stabbed. Tsuin didn't even have to move his whole body. He just moved the upper half of his body to the left, and Kenpachi's sword sailed past him. Tsuin grabbed Kenpachi's blade and yanked. He could feel it cut into his hand, but he could also see Kenpachi fall forward from the yank. Tsuin stabbed upward and into Kenpachi's stomach.

Kenpachi smiled, but it was a weak one. "Ha," he laughed which turned into coughing blood. "I knew it would be a good fight. You won. Congratulations." Then his eyes closed and he slumped forward. Tsuin pulled his sword from Kenpachi's body and he fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

"I'm sorry," Tsuin whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Huh?" Tsuin looked up as he saw Yachiru land next to Kenpachi.

"I asked 'Why are you sorry'"? She repeated.

"I didn't want to kill him," Tsuin said. "He was just doing his job. I didn't come here to kill."

"Well, silly, if you look closely, you'll notice Kenny's still breathing. He's not dead, but he will be if I don't take him to Squad 4."

"He's…he's not dead?" Tsuin asked. He didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. _Well at least I didn't kill him, but how is he possibly alive? He can't be. _He looked closely at Kenpachi and sure enough he was breathing albeit shallowly.

"Kenny would like to thank you for a wonderful fight," Yachiru said bowing. Then she hoisted Kenpachi on her shoulder (which shocked Tsuin seeing the size difference), and she flash-stepped away.

Tsuin sighed. His sword reverted back to its sealed state. He turned and continued toward the cliff and towers.

The two Captains were still watching him.

"So now do we interfere?" the brown-haired captain said.

"Not yet, Shunsui," the grey haired one said. "Be patient."

"I am, Jūshirō," the brown-haired one said. "I just can't help but notice that he's defeated Jidanbō, Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Zaraki. I really think we should stop him."

"You heard the Head Captain's plan. We do not interfere. Let him fight Captain Kuchiki."


	10. Captain Kuchiki

Chapter 10: Captain Kuchiki

Tsuin found himself at the foot of a very tall staircase. He sighed. _Well this is going to be tiring_¸ he thought. He began to run up the steps. It must have been a few minutes before he reached the top, and when he did, he bent over and put his hands on his knees panting. He looked up and sighed in relief. In front of him about two hundred yards away was one of the towers which loomed above him. To the right of it was a windings staircase set against the cliff's side winding its way up to the top. He stood in a courtyard that looked to be just as wide as it was long. About one hundred yards to both his right and his left were stone pillars that continued in a column, alternating twenty yards between each pillar, all the way down to the tower. He started to run for the tower when a man appeared before him. The man had not landed there from above, he had flash-stepped. Tsuin put his hand on the hilt of Tengokuōkami, but he didn't draw it.

The man was just a little taller than Tsuin but not nearly as tall as Kenpachi. He had long black hair and a few off-white hairpieces were stuck in it, one on top and two on the right side. He had grey eyes. He wore fingerless gloves that only covered the back of his hands. He wore a white scarf and a white jacket. The same kind of jacket Kenpachi wore except that this one had a 6 on it. He looked at Tsuin with a calm demeanor which, for some unknown reason, scared Tsuin more than Kenpachi's crazed manner did. At his side hung his Zanpakutō. This was the first Soul Reaper Tsuin had come across who didn't already have his blade drawn. That meant he was confident.

"Who are you?" Tsuin asked.

"I should be asking you that, invader," the man said.

"My name is Tsuin," Tsuin answered.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of 6th Squad," the man responded.

"Wait, 6th squad?" Tsuin made the connection. "Renji's your Lieutenant?"

"That is correct," Byakuya answered. "I'm glad you didn't kill him even though you could've. Why didn't you? You had won, after all."

"I'm not here to kill people," Tsuin answered. "I'm just here to fight someone to complete my training, and I don't plan on killing that person either."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Who sent you? Who are you planning on fighting? And why don't you want to kill anyone? Isn't that what an invader is?"

"Kisuke Urahara sent me to finish my training. I don't want to kill people because you people have done nothing wrong and I've only fought who I've fought because they didn't move. I gave them a choice to step aside, and they didn't take it. And I offer you the same thing."

"First answer my other question. Who are you here to fight?"

"Apparently he's a human Soul Reaper like me. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Byakuya's eyes widened just a little. He was silent for a few second. "Fine, I'll give you one chance to pass me."

"What?" Tsuin said a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have one chance to pass me," Byakuya answered. "If you pass me, then you can go on ahead. If you can't then I will be forced to kill you. And to make it easier for you, I won't even go for my sword."

Tsuin was completely confused not. _He'd just let me pass? Just like that? I just have to get past him. Seems easy enough. I could just flash-step. It's about time I came across a Soul Reaper who had some sort of sense. After all, I don't want to fight him. Especially if, in the fight, I have to use my Bonkai._

Tsuin intended to flash-step right behind Byakuya. Suddenly he felt a hand on the front of his robes and he found himself next to Byakuya, not behind him. He looked down to see Byakuya's hand grabbing on his robes and realized, _He stopped me in the middle of a flash-step_. And that was all he thought as Byakuya suddenly threw him into one of the pillars. Tsuin hit the pillar and sat there dazed as it began to crumble around him. He blinked a few times and shook his head. Tsuin looked up and saw Byakuya standing in the same spot he had before. But now Byakuya had his sword drawn.

"Don't presume that you're faster than me," he said calmly. Then he flash-stepped in front of Tsuin and drove his sword through Tsuin's chest. Tsuin gasped in pain and his eyes got much wider than they were before. Tsuin weakly began to reach for his sword but Byakuya swatted his hand down.

"You were foolish to come here," Byakuya said. "I might slightly respect you if had actually hit me, and maybe I wouldn't think you as foolish as you are. But the fact of the matter is, you couldn't touch me. What makes you think you can defeat Ichigo Kurosaki in combat if you can't even touch me? I'll let you in on a little secret I hardly ever admit." He leaned down next to Tsuin and whispered. "Ichigo Kurosaki beat me in combat."

Tsuin's eyes got even wider. _What? _He thought. _Ichigo beat this guy. But he's so fast. I didn't even have time to use my Shikai. But then what? He would've used his, and then I would've used my Bonkai and he would've too. He would've been faster than me no matter what I did. I wouldn't have been able to defeat him, I wouldn't have…_darkness overwhelmed his sight.

"It's over," Jūshirō said to Shunsui.

"I'm not so sure," Shunsui said. "Weren't you the one who said to be patient?"

"Byakuya defeated him just like Head Captain Yamamoto said he would," Jūshirō said.

"Sometimes the Head Captain's wrong," Shunsui responded with a smile and a slight lowering of the brim of his straw hat.


	11. Inside One's Head

Chapter 11: Inside One's Head

Tsuin's eyes opened. He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see or hear or feel anything. _Is this death? _He thought. _Am I in hell? Why would I be in Hell? I haven't killed anyone…unless Kenpachi didn't make it. No, he's a Captain. Kenpachi would've made it. No, this isn't hell. So what is it?_

"This isn't hell nor even death," a deep voice spoke through the darkness. Tsuin recognized it. It was Tengokuōkami's. Tsuin spun around and looked in every direction, or at least he thought so. There was no sense of direction either. It was like a never-ending darkness.

"Tengokuōkami?" he yelled.

"Correct, it is I," the voice answered. "You are in your mind. You are not dead. Not yet."

"Where are you?"

"I'm where you want me to be. I live within you. Just imagine me in front of you and, there I shall appear."

Tsuin imagined the wolf was in front of him and sure enough, Tengokuōkami appeared in front of him. He was glowing which broke up the darkness and Tsuin noticed he stood on a marble floor.

"Why am I here and not dead?" Tsuin asked.

"I imagine because Byakuya missed your heart. Although that doesn't mean you still can't bleed out. But don't think Byakuya accidentally missed. If he wanted to, he would've stabbed your heart. He left you alive on purpose. I imagine when you wake up, you will find yourself in a cell. Your wounds will be healed, but the cell will be made out of Sekkiseki. It's a material that repels spiritual energy. You will feel much weaker than before."

"Why are you telling me all this? Why can't I just wait to wake up?"

"Because there's something you need to take care of in your head."

"What?"

"Your conscience," the wolf answered.

Tsuin looked taken aback. "My conscience?"

"That's correct. You're going to have to kill the part of it that holds back the rest of your power. You are much more powerful than you think. More powerful than any of the Captains. Maybe not the Head Captain himself, but definitely the other twelve. But part of your conscience is holding it back in case you do kill someone. Ichigo has a similar concept."

"Wait, how would you know what Ichigo has?"

"I sensed it the minute we entered the Seireitei. Ichigo had an inner hollow, but he has contained it and now he can summon those hollow powers in some kind of form or another."

"Wait…Ichigo is part human, part Soul Reaper and part Hollow? How does that happen?"

"In a very dangerous, very painful way. You, fortunately, won't have to go through it. You have the equivalent of Ichigo's power when he summons his hollow powers. But to access your full potential you must defeat the part of your conscience that holds it back."

"But why would it be holding me back?"

"It doesn't feel like you have the ability to control it. And it might be right. But that's a risk we must take."

"If you say so," Tsuin said then reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. "Where's my sword?"

"I am your sword," Tengokuōkami answered. "Since I live within you, I am your weapon in your mind."

"So," Tsuin was slightly confused. "Do you attack by yourself or do I have to ask you to?"

"If you want me to attack, I will attack. In battle, you will control me with your arm movements and thoughts. But do not mistake me for a puppet or worse, a slave. If I want to, I can turn on you in an instant, and this time you will not have a sword to defend yourself and I will win."

"I understand," Tsuin said nodding. "Now let's find this part of my conscience."

They had been wandering through the darkness for a good while, Tengokuōkami giving off the only light, before they came to a doorway. They walked into a massive circular room. The top had to go up at least one hundred yards and it was domed, so the highest point was actually more like one hundred and fifty yards high. It had a radius of fifty yards. It was lit but Tsuin couldn't tell by what since there was no source of light anywhere. In the center stood a figure. He was lean and about as tall as Tsuin. He had the same hair style and eyes and…Tsuin suddenly realized that this person was Tsuin's exact copy, a twin. The only difference was the person had orange hair. He even carried a sword that looked like Tsuin's sword in its sealed form. The person had it hoisted on his shoulders.

"Hello Tsuin," it spoke and it even sounded like Tsuin. "I am your conscience. You're startled by my appearance, I see. That's a simple explanation. I am your conscience therefore I am you. Now here's how this is going to work. There's only one way that I can see if you can control the power that resides in you. And that is give it to you for this fight. Then you must defeat me without being consumed by the raw natural power. But it will not be easy. You will be fighting both me and the power. You will be fighting two fronts."

"That's fine," Tsuin said. "I'm not alone."

"Tengokuōkami cannot help you," Tsuin's conscience responded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must do this yourself. I am not Tengokuōkami's conscience, I do not live in him, I live in you. He lives in you but is not you. I am you. You must fight me alone."

"Is this true?" Tsuin asked the wolf.

"I am afraid he is correct," the wolf answered.

"There is one more thing I must warn you about," the conscience said.

"What?" Tsuin asked worried now. _How am I supposed to defeat him without Tengokuōkami? _He thought.

"You must not kill me. I may be the part of your conscience that's holding your power back, but I'm also the part that kept you from killing Jidanbō, Renji and Kenpachi. If you kill me, you will have your full powers, but you will not know morality anymore. You will kill the entire Soul Society, Soul Reapers and Souls."

Tsuin looked at his conscience in horror, "Then how do I defeat you?"

"You don't," the conscience stated. "You just fight until you know you can control your powers. I will know the moment, and I will stop attacking you then."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand," Tsuin said. "But I do know I have to control this power. So let's begin."

"Good," the conscience said. Then he took his blade and stabbed the ground with it. Suddenly a white light shone from the hole it created and surrounded the blade. Then it shot out in a line and straight at Tsuin. Tsuin didn't dodge, but took it full in the chest. He could feel spiritual pressure building in one spot…and building and building. He realized if he didn't spread it around somehow, if he let it build in one spot, it would explode. He willed the pressure to spread throughout his arms and legs and torso and even his head. Suddenly the pressure stopped. Tsuin felt different. Faster, stronger. It was like when he fought Tengokuōkami.

He turned to see his conscience attack him. He put his hand up and caught the blade with his left hand. Then suddenly his right hand shot out at his conscience and a ball of energy began forming. _What's going on? _He thought. _I'm not doing that. Stop. Stop! STOP! _He knew that energy would be enough to kill his conscience. His eyes grew wide. He let of the sword and grabbed his right arm to lower it. And it was taking his entire will to do it. That's when he realized. _This power wants to kill. And it's ignoring me to do it. _


	12. Control

Chapter 12: Control

The conscience swung at Tsuin. Tsuin dodged easily. He knew he could keep dodging but what would that accomplish? But he was afraid to attack. If he attacked, he could lose control. It was hard enough trying to keep the power in check just dodging.

As if on cue, his hand rose, and he could feel the attack begin to form. He took his other hand and grabbed the ball of energy and crushed it before it could fire. _It seems to just be my right hand and arm, _he thought. _At least it's only one limb. _His right arm shot up again. Tsuin was surprised for a second before forcing his down again. _Damn, it acted up at least ten seconds between each time, but it's gotten quicker. It's now five. It's cut the time in half. _His arm shot up and the ball began forming. It was always the same attack, a ball of pure spiritual energy. But Tsuin knew it would be enough to kill his conscience.

He turned to see his conscience appear beside him and swing. He jumped back to avoid the slash. His conscience pushed off the ground and rushed toward him. Tsuin flash-stepped into the air. But his conscience was just as quick and it followed him. It swung again. Tsuin put out his left hand again and grabbed the sword. His right hand came up. He grabbed it and pushed it down. He flash-stepped away.

When he reappeared he felt both hands rise and begin to form the spiritual attacks. _What? No. Not both._ He knew he couldn't stop this attack so he had to redirect it. He fell onto his back and from both hands a white beam shot out. They hit the ceiling and the explosion that followed was massive. The smoke and dust reached to the ground, and Tsuin couldn't see. He was waving the smoke out of his face and coughing. He sensed his conscience behind him and turned and grabbed the sword just in time.

Suddenly he flash-stepped behind his conscience and both hands raised. _I didn't flash-step, _he thought. _Crap, I don't have control of my legs either. Wait, my hands. _He realized his hands were forming the attack. He poured all his will into closing his hands. He ignored everything around him and focused solely on his hands. He could feel sweat dripping from his face. Suddenly his hands closed shut and he fell on his knees panting. He shook his head to get his head clear.

_Kill him. Kill him now. _

Tsuin looked around. _What was that? _He thought.

_In here, you softie! _Tsuin's eyes widened as he realized the voice came from inside his head. It was a high, shrill voice. Tsuin winced as it shouted at him again. _Just kill him! What are you waiting for?_

_ I'm not going to kill him, _Tsuin thought back. _I want to keep my morality. Who are you? If you're in my head, why can't I see you?_

_ I'm also part of your conscience. I am the beast within. The carnal feeling for dominance. I am the part of you that wants to kill those that stand in your way. I am the part of you that likes fighting. You can't see me because I don't want you to see me. You would cower in terror if you saw me. Listen to me and kill this part of you. If you do that, nothing will stand in your way. You will have power and everything._

"Do you hear him too?" Tsuin asked his conscience but then he noticed his conscience had disappeared. "Where…?" he began to ask when suddenly he got a massive headache. He put hands on his forehead and yelled. It was like someone was fighting in head, which ironically was just happening.

_Noooo! _The voice screamed and was silent. Tsuin looked up and his conscience was standing before him sword pointed at him.

"I win," it said. "You do not possess the control to maintain that power."

Tsuin felt different, but he couldn't put his finger on it for a few seconds. Then he realized. _I have control over my body again._ He smiled. He reached up and grabbed the sword. He squeezed and the sword shattered. His conscience just looked at him. Then it smiled. It wasn't an evil or arrogant or sad smile. It was a relieved smile. It shook its head.

"Well, it's about time," it said.

Tsuin was puzzled, "What are you talking about? And who was that voice? And where did you go?"

"What I'm talking about is that you now have control over your power," it answered. "As for the voice…it was my opposite. A beast, nothing more. I fight it every time you have a moral dilemma. It had been growing stronger with each passing fight. Every time you chose to spare a person I won the fight, but it got stronger. But the third fight, the one with Kenpachi, was difference. It didn't come free, but it did manage to force me out. That was the point where you decided that if you had to kill Kenpachi then you would, but not if you didn't have to. I didn't win the fight in your mind, and I was afraid your next fight would release him. And I was right. He couldn't speak to you before this fight. But when you were saying that you didn't want to kill me, you were resisting him which gave me the power to defeat. That's where I was. That was the headache you experienced."

"So, is he dead?" Tsuin asked. "The…your opposite, I mean."

"No, but that's for the best," Tsuin's conscience answered. "If he was to die, you wouldn't have the will to fight. He was right about the wanting to fight. Your will to fight comes from him. But only a small part of him. The joy of fighting comes from the whole beast."

"So what now?" Tsuin asked.

"Now you wake up," the conscience answered. Suddenly Tsuin blacked out.


	13. Breakout

Chapter 13: Breakout

Tsuin's eyes opened. He sat up. He was on a cot and there were bandages wrapped around his chest. He grunted a little in pain as he sat up. There may have been bandages, but his wound was certainly not healed yet. The room he was in was small, about eight feet high, seven feet long and six feet wide. Three of the sides were made of a gray stone material. _This must be the Sekkiseki material_, he thought. The fourth wall, the front of the room, had bars. _I'm in a cell, just like Tengokuōkami said I'd be. How long have I been out? And where's my sword?!_ He just realized his sword was gone, but then he noticed it leaning against a wall outside the cell. Next to the sword, in a chair, was a bald Soul Reaper. He had a small red marking on the outer corner of each eye. His arms were crossed, and he was staring directly at Tsuin one eyebrow raised.

"So you're awake," he said. "It's about time. You've been out for an entire day."

"What?" Tsuin asked.

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating myself." The soul reaper stood up and Tsuin noticed he was about his height. "My name is Ikkaku. I'm 3rd seat of 11th squad."

"So your captain is Kenpachi?"

"That's correct. And you're the invader that beat him in a fight. And Jidanbō. And Renji."

"That's correct."

Ikkaku smiled, "If you get out of here somehow, I want you to do something."

"What?"

"Fight me."

Tsuin was surprised. "Fight you? Why?"

"Because I want to fight you. If you can defeat those three then you must be strong."

"My fight is not with you. In fact it wasn't with them either. They just didn't step aside when I asked them. I'm only here to fight one person…well, two people now."

"Oh yes, there's talk about you fighting Ichigo. But who's the second person?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Tsuin said, his face set in a frown.

Ikkaku laughed, "Wasn't he the one who defeated you? You didn't even draw your sword, he beat you so fast."

Tsuin started getting annoyed. Ikkaku continued laughing. The more Ikkaku laughed the angrier Tsuin got as he remembered his encounter with Captain Kuchiki. _I'm not going to kill him_, Tsuin thought. _But I need to defeat him before I fight Ichigo. If I can't beat him, then I can't beat Ichigo. But first to get out of here. _He didn't feel any spiritual energy inside him at all. He closed his eyes and tried to find any, a spark, a smidge, a…_there!_ He found some. He focused on it. He put all his will into building it. He could feel it increasing in power. It was growing and growing.

Ikkaku stopped laughing, "Huh? What are you doing?" Then his eyes widened as he felt the spiritual pressure. "Impossible. That entire cell is made from Sekkiseki. There should be no pressure to feel."

Tsuin kept focusing. His body began to glow with a white aura. _Almost there._ He could feel it ready to explode. It would be a huge explosion. He hoped he didn't kill anyone when it happened, but unfortunately he couldn't be sure. He took in a deep breath and then released it. The explosion that followed was immense. Ikkaku was blown back and knocked out. Tsuin raised above the explosion, the rubble, the smoke. He watched as Soul Reapers flooded the streets and looked up at him. They all look terrified. The only ones that looked calm were the ones with the white jackets. The Captains. He saw eight captains.

The first one he saw had a black and white painted face. He also had yellow cones on both ears and one on his chin. His jacket said 12. Then he saw the grey-haired and brown-haired Captains. Then he saw one that looked like a preteen. He had very light blue spiky hair. He carried his Zanpakutō on his back instead of at his hip. His jacket said 10. Then he saw a woman. She looked very calm and peaceful. She had long hair that was braided down the front of her. Her jacket said 4. Then he saw another woman who was very petit and had much shorter hair and had two braids that ended with a golden ring on each. Her jacket said 2. Then he saw one who had a…_is that a dog's head?_ It was. He was big, as big as Kenpachi. His jacket said 7. The last one looked like an old man. He was bald but had a long mustache and beard and eyebrows. He stood there with both hands on a wooden cane. His jacket said 1. _Weird_, he thought, _I only count eight Captains. Kenpachi is probably in the infirmary, so I can understand him not being out here. But where are the other four? Wait…where's Byakuya?_

His eyes got wide as he sensed something coming up from behind him. He put his hand out and his sword flew quickly to his hand. He turned and blocked Byakuya Kuchiki's attack.

"I will kill you this time," Byakuya said glaring into Tsuin's eyes.

"I'd like to see you try," Tsuin said back glaring as well.


	14. Shikai vs Shikai

Chapter 14: Shikai vs. Shikai

Tsuin and Byakuya stood in midair facing each other, both with blades in their hands. Byakuya had his calm expression again. Tsuin was smiling. Then he flash-stepped behind Byakuya. Byakuya was surprised for a second. He hadn't seen it until Tsuin appeared. But he still managed to turn and block Tsuin's slash.

"I see you've gotten slightly faster since you were unconscious," Byakuya observed. "Tell me: how does one get faster after passing out for a day?"

"I unlocked all of my power," Tsuin said. "Before, I was holding back. Or at least I was subconsciously. But now I have it all." He flash-stepped over Byakuya and yelled, "Tengoku Kiba!" A white fang shot out of the sword and at Byakuya. Byakuya flash-stepped away. Tsuin saw him appear to his right and slashed. Tengokuōkami slashed through Byakuya, and Tsuin smiled which disappeared as Byakuya did. _That wasn't a flash-step_, Tsuin thought. He looked up and saw Byakuya bringing his sword down. Tsuin jumped back before the sword struck.

"You're right," Byakuya said recovering from his miss. "That wasn't a flash-step. It was Utsusemi. It's a technique where the user moves at such a great speed that he or she leaves an after-image. But I see I must use something else."

Tsuin was confused. "What are y-?" he was interrupted as Byakuya disappeared and suddenly he felt two jabs into his back. His eyes were wide. He felt off balance. He was finding it hard to breath. "What did you do?" he managed to ask.

"I used a different technique," Byakuya answered. "It's called Senka. With only two jabs I effectively cut off you spiritual energy flow. It's over. Again. And now I must kill you."

"You bastard!" Tsuin yelled. "This is not over! I will not lose again! Dammit!"

_Tsuin_, a voice spoke in his head, _this is your conscience. You are awakening the beast. You are awakening the darker part of you. I don't know if I can hold him back if he's released. If you release, you will kill everyone. _

_He needs to release me_, the shrill voice said, _if he wants his power back. Come on, Tsuin, come on. Release me. You need to._

_No, _Tsuin thought. _I will not release that side of me. _

_You need to, Tsuin. DO IT!_ The shrill voice physically hurt Tsuin.

"NO!" he yelled aloud. He grabbed his sword with both hands.

Byakuya was in the middle of saying something, but he stopped when Tsuin yelled. He had his sword in front of his face but stared at Tsuin. Suddenly there was huge explosion of spiritual pressure from Tsuin. Byakuya's eyes got wide. _How? _He thought. The Soul Reapers below were running for cover. The Captains shielded themselves.

When the smoke cleared Tsuin stood there with his Shikai. All the Captains stared with wide eyes except the old man. His expression hadn't changed the entire encounter. He was even calmer than Byakuya. But when Tsuin looked at him, he had a feeling the old man was someone to be cautious of. But then he remembered Byakuya and turned to look at him. Byakuya stood there, eyes narrowed.

"What are you holding?" he asked.

Tsuin was slightly puzzled. "My Zanpakutō," he answered as if it were obvious. "Same as you."

"What's its name?" Byakuya asked.

"Tengokuōkami," Tsuin asked now annoyed. "Why do you want to know?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Tsuin asked confused. "And why does everyone get that expression on their faces? Like you've seen this sword before."

"Because it looks like Zangetsu," Byakuya said. "But…opposite colors."

"I don't know who or what this Zangetsu is?"

"Zangetsu is Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. And your sword looks like Zangetsu's Bonkai."

Tsuin's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me."

"But that doesn't make any sense. This isn't a Bonkai."

"What?" Byakuya asked with a surprised expression.

"This is my Shikai," Tsuin answered smiling now. "And now I will defeat you." Tsuin flash-stepped behind Byakuya slashed. Byakuya jumped and back-flipped behind Tsuin. Tsuin turned and slashed. Byakuya flash-stepped to Tsuin's right and slashed. Tsuin effortlessly blocked. Byakuya jumped back. He put his sword in front of his face.

"Fine," he said. "We can both use Shikais. Scatter, Senbonakura." Suddenly his sword blade disappeared into a pink blur which dissipated quickly. Tsuin stared in bewilderment. Suddenly he sensed something coming at him from several directions at once. He jumped and looked down as the pink blur reformed below him. He looked closer and saw they were petals. Cherry Blossom petals. Suddenly they shot up at him. He flash-stepped away, but as soon as he reappeared, the petals were flying at him. He started dodging left and right and up and down. He tried flash-stepping, but no matter what he did, the petals came after him as quickly as he was dodging. Then he thought of something. He stopped. The petals came at him. When they got close to him, he flash-stepped. He appeared in front of Byakuya and raised his sword to slash. Suddenly petals appeared in front of him and he had to jump back.

"You thought I might have the same weakness as my Lieutenant," Byakuya said. "You are foolish to think that. Did you not notice that the petals chasing you were not the only ones? My Shikai is a thousand blades that look like petals. The ones that were chasing you number one hundred. The ones I use to defend number two hundred. I have seven hundred more." And, as if on cue, a massive wave of petals appeared behind Byakuya and shot toward Tsuin.


	15. Bonkai vs Bonkai

Chapter 15: Bonkai vs. Bonkai

Tsuin flash-stepped away as the wave of petals slammed into the ground. The hit was so powerful it left a small crater. Tsuin watched as the wave split into two and came at him from both the left and the right. He flash-stepped further up. The petals split into several much smaller waves, and they all rushed him at the same time from different directions. _Enough of this_, he thought.

"Tengoku Kiba!" he yelled and slashed. The hundred fangs flew from the sword and slashed through the petals interrupting them. They began to fall to the earth. Byakuya's eyes were wide as he watched the petals fall to the ground.

"I beat your Shikai," Tsuin said. "Yield."

"No," Byakuya's voice came from behind Tsuin who suddenly felt a pain go across his back. Tsuin watched as the Byakuya in front of him faded away, and he turned to see Byakuya behind him, sword in hand. "I purposely let my blades fall, so that you would drop your guard." Tsuin saw the petals begin to rise back up and surround him and Byakuya. "Now I have stopped you for the third time. You have your Shikai. I can still use my Bonkai if I must. You will not win."

Tsuin smiled. "I will win. And do you want to know why?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in answer.

"You talk as if I don't have a Bonkai."

That's when Byakuya's eyes shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this." Tsuin grabbed the sword with both hands. "Bonkai!"

If the explosion from Tsuin's Shikai was huge, then this explosion was immense. Luckily all the Soul Reapers below had already sought shelter. The Captains still stayed where they were. And all looked surprised. Even the old man, Tsuin noticed. It wasn't much of an expression change, but his eyes widened very slightly. When the dust cleared, Tsuin stood there with his sword still in his hand. His hair and robes were all white and his eyes blue. Beside him stood is a white wolf with blue eyes.

"Impossible," Byakuya said. "How long did it take you to master Bonkai?"

"Honestly, I don't know if I've mastered it," Tsuin said. "I achieved it in one hour." While most of the captains' faces didn't change from their already surprised expressions when he said that, the old man's eyes widened much further than before. "Now, Byakuya, let's see if you can fight on two fronts." Then the wolf disappeared and so did Tsuin.

Byakuya barely managed to jump up and dodge the attacks, the wolf from the front, Tsuin from the back. Then the wolf looked at Byakuya and opened his mouth. A white ball of energy began to form in its mouth. Byakuya flash-stepped behind the wolf and slashed, but Tsuin also flash-stepped and blocked Byakuya's sword. Then the wolf flash-stepped behind Byakuya, the ball of energy still between its jaws. Tsuin jumped in the air as the wolf released the beam. Byakuya put his sword in front of him to block the beam. The beam hit the sword and pushed Byakuya back, but did not hit him. The beam dissipated and Byakuya saw Tsuin and the wolf standing there.

"You are not fast enough, Captain Kuchiki," Tsuin said with a smile. "Our next attacks won't miss. And they will not be blocked by your sword."

"How about thousands of swords?" Byakuya said.

"What are you talking about?' Tsuin said losing the smile.

"You forget that I have not used my Bonkai yet."

Byakuya held his sword out in front of him, point down and let go. The sword fell and slid into the ground, and from the point where it hit, ripples formed. Then large blades began to rise from the ground in two rows. Then the blades shattered into millions of the petals which then reformed into thousands of glowing swords. They stacked four high and formed a ring around Tsuin and Byakuya.

"Behold," Byakuya said. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This is its true form, Senkei."

Tsuin sighed. "I am sorry, Byakuya. But this will not stop me. I need to defeat you to get to Ichigo, I know. And I will. But I know what happens if I shatter a Bonkai, and I don't want to shatter yours."

"You can't shatter my Bonkai," Byakuya said. "There are thousands of swords circling. You'd have to destroy all of them. Even if your Tengoku Kiba can shatter them, it only numbers one hundred."

"This is correct," Tsuin said. "It numbers one hundred while I'm using Shikai. I don't know how many will appear if I use it now. All I know is I have to finish this quickly or else I will be too tired to fight Ichigo. Speaking of…where is he?"

"If you defeat me," Byakuya responded. "I'll tell you."

Tsuin nodded. He raised his sword and slashed. "Tengoku Kiba!" Then Tengokuōkami, the wolf, not the sword, disappeared. Suddenly one of the glowing swords surrounding the two fighters broke. Then another. And another. Suddenly five broke, then ten, then twenty. Byakuya couldn't even see the wolf, it moved so fast. Then he noticed Tsuin wasn't moving either. Except his eyes. Byakuya realized where Tsuin's eyes looked, the wolf attacked. _But why is he attacking my swords and not me? Unless…unless he wants me to yield without hurting me. No, he leaves himself open to concentrate with the wolf. Now is my time to end this. _ He put his hand out and one of the glowing swords came to his hand. When he grabbed it, its form became that of his sealed sword.

He flash-stepped in front of Tsuin and raised his sword to slash. Tsuin's eyes suddenly looked at Byakuya. Before Byakuya could bring his sword down he felt jaws clamp down on his arm. Then Tsuin slashed Byakuya across the chest with his sword.

"I told you, 'You're not fast enough'", Tsuin whispered to Byakuya.


	16. Battle Royale Pt 1

Chapter 16: Battle Royale Part 1

Byakuya stood there, his eyes wide as he gazed at the slash across his chest. He put his arm over to stop the blood flow. He looked at Tsuin.

"You had the chance to kill me," he said in almost a whisper. "Why didn't you?"

"I already told you before," Tsuin said. "I'm not here to kill people." Then he looked at all the Captains. "Listen, all of you! I am not here to kill anyone. That's why I didn't kill Jidanbō or Renji or Kenpachi or Byakuya. I am only here to fight Ichigo Kurosaki, and I don't even intend to kill him, just beat him. Where is Ichigo?"

"He's not here," the old man spoke up.

Tsuin turned with an astonished expression, "You lie. He's here, Tengokuōkami" he motioned at the wolf "sensed him when we arrived. Now I assume by the 1 on your jacket, you are the captain of squad one. Am I correct?"

"I am Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto," the old man said. "And I say once more, Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is not here. He was here quite a while ago. But now he's in Hueco Mundo. I am sorry to disappoint you. Captain Unohana," the Captain with the number 4 on her jacket turned to the Head Captain, "take Byakuya to the infirmary. The rest of you…kill this intruder." Then he turned and walked away.

"Yes, Head Captain," they all said.

The Captain with the number 10, the preteen, attacked first. He drew his sword and yelled, "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Suddenly what looked like a Chinese dragon made of ice shot from his Zanpakutō and directly at Tsuin. Tsuin flicked his sword up, and the ice dragon slammed into the blade then shattered on impact. The Captain looked with wide eyes. Then he turned to the other Captains, "Stand back, I will finish the intruder." The he grabbed his hilt with two hands and yelled, "Bonkai!" His arms and legs became encased in ice and ended in claws except his right arm which he held his sword with. That arm was encased in ice in the shape of a dragon's head. The ice also formed two wings on his back and a tail. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru."

"Destroy the wings," Tsuin told the wolf. The wolf opened its mouth and launched an energy beam which shot out and blasted a hole in one of the ice wings. Tsuin smiled, but it disappeared and his eyes narrowed as he saw the wing begin to reform.

"My Bonkai can regenerate as long as there is water in the air," he said.

"How fast can it regenerate?" Tsuin asked.

"What?" the Captain asked puzzled.

Suddenly Tsuin flash-stepped, as did the wolf. The wolf literally barreled through the Captain's right wing while Tsuin appeared and sliced through the other one. Both began to reform, but Tsuin was already slashing at the captain who brought his sword up and blocked. The Captain smiled. Tsuin sensed the tail coming up behind him and swiped at him. But the wolf appeared behind Tsuin and shot a beam at the tail which shattered. The Captain couldn't worry about it though as he had to start blocking Tsuin's swings. Then he felt jaws clamp down on his arm. He turned to see the wolf. _This is how he got Byakuya_, he thought. And he knew what was next. He brought his right wing to cover himself as Tsuin's sword came down. Tsuin jumped back before the Captain could retaliate. The wolf rejoined him at his side.

_Time for something else_, Tsuin thought. "Before I finish this," Tsuin said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Captain of tenth squad," the Captain answered. "And what makes you think you're going to win?"

"Tengoku Kiba," was all Tsuin said. Suddenly the wolf disappeared. It reappeared next to Tōshirō and attacked. The Captain blocked, but as soon as he blocked, the wolf disappeared and reappeared on his other side. The Captain blocked again. The wolf just kept attacking. At times it would destroy either the tail or one of the wings, but it never hit the Captain.

Tsuin wasn't just controlling the wolf with his eyes. He could also see the battle as it happened. He was doing both, and he was watching for an opening and he found it. He flash-stepped in front of Tōshirō as the Captain brought his sword up to block the wolf. He slashed Tōshirō across the chest. The Captain's eyes got wide and he began to fall toward the earth.

"Captain!" a voice yelled from below. Tsuin looked down to see a very attractive and very…well-developed woman with reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes flash-step and grab the Captain in her arms. Then she looked at Tsuin furiously. "You're going to pay for this." She reached for her Zanpakutō but stopped when another female voice came from below.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," the Captain with the number 2 on her coat said. "Take Captain Hitsugaya to the infirmary."

"But-."

"Now! We will take care of the invader."

The Lieutenant turned her glare back on Tsuin, "Watch your back." Then she flash-n stepped away to be almost immediately replace with the Captain.


	17. Battle Royale Pt 2

Chapter 17: Battle Royale Pt 2

Tsuin looked at the Captain. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Captain Suì-Fēng, Captain of Second Squad," She answered.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you won't yield and let me leave, right?"

"You will not leave here alive."

"Alright then," Tsuin sighed.

The Captain pulled her sword out of its sheath and held it in her right hand. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." The sword glowed and it shrunk. When the glowing stopped, Suì-Fēng had a black and gold gauntlet on her right arm with a small chain linking it to a blade resembling a stinger hat covered her middle finger. Then she flash-stepped.

Tsuin's eyes widened as he felt a stab in his side. He looked down just as the Captain was pulling the stinger out of his side. He saw a black butterfly tattoo appear where she had hit him. She was about to attack again, but he jumped back before she could hit.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Suzumebachi's ability," Suì-Fēng answered. "If I hit an enemy in the same spot twice, that person will die." She flash-stepped. Tsuin saw her this time. He blocked her attack. Then he felt her hit him in the stomach with her other hand. He gasped trying to draw in breath. He flash-stepped away. He coughed and regained his breath. His wolf attacked the Captain, but she just flash-stepped to Tsuin and attacked. Tsuin was having to use his sword to deflect her Shikai and his free hand to deflect hers. He was completely on the defensive. _I have to get rid of that Shikai_, he thought. _But how if I can't even get one attack in?_ _Well…maybe…I hope this works_.

He flash-stepped away. He mentally told the wolf to attack her, but she flash-stepped back to him and he had to deflect her once again and tell the wolf not to attack. _Damn, she's fast. Faster than Byakuya, for sure. I can't do the same thing that I did against Byakuya or Tōshirō. What the hell am I going to do? I need to get rid of that Shikai before-_. He was cut short as he felt a hit on his back. He flash-stepped away and could feel a butterfly tattoo grow on his back. _Damn_, he berated himself, _I let my guard down. _Then he had to go back on the defensive as she attacked again. Suddenly he had another idea.

"Tengoku Kiba!" he yelled and flash-stepped away while keeping the Captain in his sights. Suddenly the wolf appeared and began attacking the Captain, and she couldn't get away this time what with Tsuin's eye movements adding much more speed to the attacks. But while he was fighting her, he was also watching for an opening. He knew he couldn't actually hit her, she would block it, but maybe he could stop her Shikai.

He was watching her when suddenly she started speeding up. She was moving so fast now that there seemed to be multiples of her. _Damn, I have to concentrate even more now_, Tsuin thought. The wolf was still holding its own against her, but Tsuin knew that could change quickly. He just had to find which image was the real Captain. _Where are you? Which one are you? Where…there!_ He saw one that seemed to be more tangible than the rest. He flash-stepped and grabbed her arm before she could bring it down. Then he used his eyes to tell the wolf to grab her other arm which it did. Her eyes got wide as Tsuin brought his sword up and severed her finger. He didn't hit the chain, but now the blade hung from the chain loosely. The Captain quickly flash-stepped away holding her bloody hand.

"Damn you," she said. "Damn you!"

"Yield," Tsuin said pointing his sword at her, the wolf at his side growling.

"Never," Suì-Fēng said. "Bonkai!" she yelled. Suddenly there was a blast of spiritual energy that went into the air. Now there seemed to be a missile launcher covering her arm, and it continued up her arm until it ended with a face-shield. "Jakuhō Raikōben." Then she threw a heavy metal sash around the building she stood on.

Tsuin sighed. _Well at least I can beat this_, he thought. _The whole reason I couldn't attack her was because she was so fast, but this thing, while most likely powerful, is not fast. She substituted raw power for speed. She's desperate. Oh well. I'll take care of this, and then maybe she'll yield._

The Captain aimed the missile at Tsuin. "Go," he told the wolf. "Get away from the blast radius. I can stop this from hurting me, but I can't say the same for others in area when it goes off." The wolf nodded and flash-stepped away. Tsuin put his sword in the sash wrapped around his waist then looked at the other Captains that hadn't attacked yet for some reason. "You all might want to take cover. This explosion will be very large." Then he turned back to the Captain. He began to focus his spiritual energy into both of his hands. He was putting all of his energy there.

The Captain fired.

The missile went straight for Tsuin. And Tsuin was right. The missile was fast, but not nearly fast enough. Tsuin put his hands up as the missile hit him. The explosion was the biggest one yet. It covered the entire area they were in and went into the ground and up in the air hundreds of feet above them. Tsuin was focusing everything into stopping the explosion. He started to struggle, but he just put more energy into it. Finally the explosion cleared. Tsuin stood there panting, hands coming down to his side. The Captain stood there panting as well, her eyes wide.

Tsuin straightened up when he recovered his breath. "Yield," he breathed.

"No," The captain panted. Tsuin nodded. _Figures_, he thought. Then he flash-stepped beside her and back-handed her. She went flying to the ground. She hit the ground and didn't move. One of the other Captains, the one with the fox head, appeared beside her. He looked at her.

"She's alive," he said. Then he picked her up. He addressed the remaining three Captains. "Take care of him, you three. I'll be back." And then he flash-stepped away. Tsuin and the remaining three looked at each other.


	18. Battle Royale Pt 3

Chapter 17: Battle Royale Pt 3

The Captain that had his face pained turned to the other 2, "I'll take care of the wolf. You two take care of the boy."

The brown-haired Captain answered, "You're going to kill the wolf, Mayuri?"

"I don't want to, Shunsui," Mayuri sighed. "I want to study it. It looks interesting. But it seems that it's part of that boy's Bonkai, so if you kill him, you may kill it. But I can get some readings before I kill it. Unfortunately if I kill it, our poor boy would be left without a Bonkai…forever."

Tsuin's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Mayuri asked feigning surprise. "When a Bonkai is broken, its wielder can never access it again. But I'm sure you won't last long enough to worry about it."

Tsuin looked at Tengokuōkami, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Tengokuōkami answered which made the three Captain's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "For most Soul Reapers."

"Most?"

"You are a special case, Tsuin. I'll explain after we defeat these three. You have to survive if you want to know."

Tsuin nodded, "I understand."

The wolf flash-stepped away. Mayuri followed. They reappeared in the court yard where Tsuin had first met Byakuya.

"So you can speak?" Mayuri asked with a smile. "That's wonderful. Even more interesting. It's too bad you're only a Bonkai…even if you seem to have free will. I must destroy you and in doing so, destroy your master."

"Let's get a few things straight before I kill you," Tengokuōkami said. "One, you have not seen nearly all that I can do. Two, Tsuin is not my master. And finally, you seem like a smart person."

"I'm head of Research and Development," Mayuri answered.

"Then do you not find it odd that I have free will when Bonkai's are controlled by their wielders. I am not controlled by Tsuin. I only help him."

"Wait…are you saying…?"

"I'm saying I'm not a Bonkai. Or at least not a normal one. The blade Tsuin wields is his true Bonkai. Well…actually it isn't, but he hasn't achieved his true Bonkai yet. And I will not let him die here before he has. It'll be the only way he can defeat Ichigo."

"But I've seen him control you? When he uses those command words."

"Those command words are not to control me. They are to link our minds. That we can know what each other is going to do. But you should know that Tsuin is inexperienced, and so I'm not even at my full ability when we are connected. But now that I can hold nothing back, you will die."

Then the wolf flash-stepped behind Mayuri and slashed with his claws. Mayuri flash-stepped away before the attack hit. But as soon as he reappeared, the wolf appeared in front of him and head-butted him in the stomach. Mayuri's breath was knocked from his lungs. He kneeled there and was gasping. He pulled his sword out from his sheath and muttered, "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." His blade transformed into a trident except the hilt was still the same size as the swords hilt. Three golden prongs came out of the handguard which resembled a baby's head. The middle prong was straight, but the ones on the sides curved. There appeared to be gas escaping from the baby's open mouth.

Mayuri flash-stepped and swung at Tengokuōkami who moved to the side but not before he felt a cut on his back left leg. When he landed, he tried moving again, but found he couldn't. He looked around in confusion.

"Ashisogi Jizō's ability," Mayuri answered the question in the wolf's mind. "When I stab someone or something, the neural impulses to the brain are severed from all limbs, so you can't move. But luckily the pain receptors are still intact." To prove his point he flash-stepped next to the wolf and stabbed it in the side. The wolf howled in pain. Then he looked at Mayuri and Mayuri could swear it was smiling.

"It's a good thing I'm completely made of Reishi and can control my form." Mayuri's eyes narrowed in confusion. Suddenly the wolf disappeared in a cloud of Reishi.

"How is this possible?" Mayuri yelled. He noticed a cloud of Reishi forming behind him, and he turned to see the wolf reappear. "How? How can you control your Reishi like that?"

"I told you," Tengokuōkami answered. "You have not seen everything I can do." Then he sunk into the ground and disappeared. Mayuri's head spun around looking for him. Suddenly he sensed something under him and he jumped up just in time as the wolf appeared below him…coming from out of the ground.

"You can phase?" Mayuri asked stunned.

"Yes, I can phase through anything made of Reishi." Then he flash-stepped behind Mayuri who swung around at him, but missed as the wolf immediately flash-stepped away.

"Enough of this," Mayuri said furiously. "At first I found you interesting, but now I find you annoying. Bonkai."

Suddenly the baby's mouth started breathing out more gas. And more and more and more until something appeared. It was massive. It had the body of a caterpillar and the head and arms of a golden baby. It had a silver halo around its head.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Kizo," Mayuri said with a smile. "No one can escape its poisonous gas. It spreads everywhere!" He started laughing maniacally. The baby opened its mouth and a massive gas cloud was appearing and was growing. It started covering everything in the area.

"Is that it?"

Mayuri's laughter stopped at the wolf's question. "Huh?"

The wolf opened its mouth and shot the energy beam, except it was much larger, and much more powerful. It split through the poison cloud and went through the baby's mouth and out the back of it. The baby squealed and exploded. The gas started disappearing and Mayuri stood there without one of his arm. He was panting.

"Damn you," he said right before he fell forward and onto the ground and remained motionless.

Tengokuōkami walked over and sniffed. _Still alive_, he thought, _I wonder how Tsuin is doing._ Then he flash-stepped away.


	19. Help

Chapter 19: Help

Tsuin stared at the two Captains who did the same to Tsuin. The wind blew, but it was the only noise until the Captain with the brown hair spoke first.

"Look, we really don't want to fight you, but we will if we must," Shunsui said. "I personally would rather go back and lay down. But if you don't yield we will be forced to attack you as by the old man's request."

"Shunsui is correct," Jūshirō said. "We don't want to fight you like the others. We'd rather avoid it if we can."

"You are the first two that have actually said that you don't want to fight and seem like you mean it," Tsuin said. "The others seemed to want a fight even if they seemed they didn't. You two are probably the smartest Captains I've come across." The two captains smiled at that.

"You flatter me," Shunsui said laughing.

"I didn't come here to fight any of you Captains," Tsuin said. "I came here only to fight Ichigo Kurosaki. But now that I've learned he isn't here, I need to find a way to Hueco Mundo. Just let me leave, and I promise I'll just leave. I won't fight anyone else, I'll just keep going."

"And how exactly do you expect to get back to the land of the living?" Shunsui asked. "Did you have a plan to return after you fought Ichigo?"

Tsuin suddenly realized he didn't. He didn't think that far ahead because he was so intent on fighting Ichigo. "No," he said. "I didn't. I don't know how I'll get back. Or to Hueco Mundo for that matter. I figure Urahara could possibly get me to Hueco Mundo."

"So if we help you get back to the land of the living, you will not return?" Jūshirō asked.

"Unless it's an absolute emergency," Tsuin said. "As in I can't handle it."

"Well from what I've seen, I believe if you can't handle it, we're in trouble," Shunsui said. "But we'll get you back. Should we wait for your companion though?"

As if on cue, there was a shriek and all three turned to see a massive creature in the distance. It seemed to have the body of a caterpillar and the head and arms of a golden baby. It had a silver halo above its head. It seemed to be emitting a gas out of its mouth. Tsuin stared at it eyes wide.

"It seems Mayuri has to use his Bonkai," Jūshirō said. "That wolf of yours must be putting up a fight."

"Tengokuōkami is fighting that?" Tsuin asked in disbelief. "How can he defeat that thing?"

"Probably not easy," Shunsui answered.

Then as if on cue a massive beam of light shot from somewhere and tore through the creature. It exploded with a wail. Now both Captains and Tsuin stared with eyes wide. A few seconds later, the wolf appeared next to Tsuin not seeming to be hurt. The three just stared at it.

"What?" it asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did…did you just take down that creature?" Tsuin asked.

"That's correct," the wolf answered. "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I…I don't know," Tsuin answered mouth open. "I guess I didn't expect you to finish the fight that long. And you're not hurt."

"Nope. Now why aren't we fighting these two?"

Tsuin shook his head and came back to his sense, "They're going to help us get back to the Land of the Living."

"Well at least there are some intelligent Captains. But didn't your Head Captain order you to kill us?"

"Sometimes the old man can be a bit of a tight-ass," Shunsui said. "We can handle him when the time comes, but if you don't want to fight him then we might want to hurry up and do this. Follow me." He flash-stepped away followed by Jūshirō then Tsuin and the wolf.

They appeared in an open courtyard archways surrounded the sides of the courtyard, and the only thing in the courtyard was a tall door and glowing white light came out of it.

"The Senkaimon," Shunsui said. "The way between worlds. All we need now is a Hell Butterfly. Jūshirō should be getting back with it any minute now." Suddenly Shunsui drew his both of his swords. "Get behind me." Tsuin looked at him in confusion.

Then in front of them appeared the Head Captain, Captain Unohana, the Captain with the fox head and about ten lieutenants. The three lieutenants that weren't there were Yachiru, Renji and the blonde haired woman who took Tōshirō away. All of them save Unohana and the Head Captain had their swords drawn.

"What is the meaning of this, Shunsui?" the Head Captain asked. "Did I not tell you to kill this intruder and I find you helping him leave. Is Jūshirō in on this as well?" As if in answer, Captain Ukitake appeared with his sword drawn as well.

"I see," the Head Captain said. "Well if you're helping this invader then I must brand you two traitor."

"Head Captain," Captain Ukitake said. "He did not come here to fight any of us. We gave him no choice. It is our faults that there are four Captains and a Lieutenant in the infirmary. We need to just let him leave. He promised he will not return unless there's a dire emergency."

"You take the word of an invader of your own Head Captain!?" the Head Captain asked raising his voice. "You have two choices: either you remain in the Soul Society, but I will strip you of all rank, and you will no longer be part of the Court Guard Squads or be banned from the Soul Society forever. You are lucky I do not order your deaths."

"Head Captain," Tsuin shouted. "How can you do this? They are telling the truth. How can you not believe your own men?"

"I follow the laws of the Soul Society, unlike these two apparently. I gave them their choices. As for you, leave now, and if you ever return for whatever reason I will kill you personally."

"You…you're letting me leave?" Tsuin asked stunned.

"These two were two of my most trusted students, and so I'll give them the benefit of the doubt where it concerns you, but it does not extend to letting them stay. Now leave!" He lifted his staff and slammed the bottom into the ground. Suddenly an immense wave of spiritual pressure washed over the Tsuin, the two captains and the wolf, and they were blasted backward into the Senkaimon. Shunsui grabbed the Hell Butterfly just before the doors shut.


	20. Urahara Helps Again

Chapter 20: Urahara Helps Again

As they fell, Tengokuōkami disappeared and Tsuin's sword sealed itself. The three fell through darkness until Tsuin noticed a light below them. The fell through it, and Tsuin recognized Urahara's training room right before they crashed into the ground. The lifted themselves up with groans. Tsuin looked up to see Urahara standing there with a fan in his hand.

"Well, it looks like we have company," Urahara said fanning himself. "Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku, why am I graced with your presence?"

"Kisuke?" Jūshirō looked in confusion. "Are we in your shop?"

"That's correct," Urahara answered. "Now the question is 'why are you in my shop?' And with Tsuin nonetheless."

"We were banned from the Soul Society," Shunsui answered. "The old man banished us for helping the invader."

"Invader?" Urahara looked genuinely surprised. "Who? Tsuin?" He turned to Tsuin, "Didn't you tell them I sent you?"

"Yes," Tsuin muttered. "They told me to leave or die, and I wasn't going to give up."

Urahara shook his head and sighed, "I should've known. I assume you didn't find Ichigo."

"No, I didn't."

"He's in Hueco Mundo."

Tsuin was shocked, "How did you know?"

"Because I sent him there about a day before you appeared in my shop."

"Then why did you send me to the Soul Society?!"

"Training purposes. Although I must apologize to the two Captains. I did not know you would be banished. If I had, I would've never sent Tsuin."

"It's alright, Kisuke," Shunsui answered. "It was our choice to help him. The consequences are on us. Although I did not expect to be banned."

"Still, I want to apologize," Urahara said bowing. "Now, how did Tsuin do? Who did you defeat while there?"

"Well first, I defeated Jidanbō the gate-keeper," Tsuin answered.

"I figured you'd defeat him."

"Then Lieutenant Abarai."

"You defeated Renji? I must say I am impressed. He's tough."

"Then I defeated Captain Zaraki."

Urahara's eyes shot up at this, "You…defeated Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Who else?" Urahara's eyes narrowed now wondering how far Tsuin actually got.

"Then Captain Kuchiki."

"Byakuya? You defeated Byakuya? How?"

"Well…I used my Bonkai and he was too slow for both me and Tengokuōkami."

"He was too slow? Byakuya Kuchiki was too slow?" Urahara laughed suddenly. When he stopped, he said, "So was that when you were rescued by these two?"

"Not exactly," Tsuin answered. "After Byakuya, I defeated Captains Hitsugaya and Suì-Fēng, and Tengokuōkami, the wolf, not the blade, defeated Captain Kurotsuchi."

Urahara had stopped fanning and his eyes were wide, "So you defeated four captains and your wolf defeated one…by himself? You defeated five Captains, and there are two banished here. So there are only three Captains functional in the Soul Society as of right now?"

"That's correct," Jūshirō answered. "If there was an invasion into the Soul Society right now from the Espada then I'm not sure they'd be able to stop them before the Soul Society was struck a devastating blow. Or even if they could stop them."

"What are the Espada?" Tsuin asked.

"Hollows that gain Soul Reaper abilities are called Arrancars," Urahara answered. "The most powerful of these are known as Espada. They live in Hueco Mundo under the traitor Aizen's supervision."

"Aizen? Traitor? What are you talking about?"

"It'll take too long to explain the full story," Urahara said. "Basically, the previous Captains of squads 3, 5 and 8 turned traitor and stole a powerful item known as the Hōgyoku. They also kidnapped a young woman by the name of Orihime Inoue. That's why Ichigo and his friends headed to Hueco Mundo. They went to save her. And if you want to still fight him, that's where you must go as well."

"I want to still fight," Tsuin said. "Send me to Hueco Mundo."

"I think we should go as well," Shunsui said to Jūshirō. "If we can stop Aizen and retrieve the Hōgyoku, then maybe the old man will let us back in."

Jūshirō nodded in agreement, "All right. Let's go."

"Great," Urahara said. "We can all go. What?" He asked to their stunned faces. "You didn't think I was going to stay behind and let one of my most powerful inventions stay in the enemies hand, do you?"

"Your invention?" Tsuin asked.

"That's correct. I created it, it's my fault it's here in the first place."

"I'm coming to," said a voice behind them. They all turned and were surprised to see Yoruichi standing there.

"Well, I guess we have our group," Urahara said. "Now I've already made the preparations to open the Garganta."

"The what?" Tsuin asked. Suddenly a horizontal black rift appeared in the middle of the air. It was huge and it took on the shape of an eye, but without the eyeball. "Oh."

"Now remember there is no path, so you will have to create your own with the spirit particles within. Don't lose focus." And with that he jumped into the rift followed by the Two Captains and Yoruichi.

Tsuin took a deep breath and looked around the room. He had a feeling massive fights were looming in the future, and he was sure it wasn't just his and Ichigo's fight he would have to worry about.


	21. Hueco Mundo

Chapter 21: Hueco Mundo

The group of five managed to pass through the rift with little effort. When they got to the other side they found themselves falling through the air. The Garganta had opened about thirty yards above the ground. Tsuin didn't get much of a view as they fell as he was preoccupied trying to save himself. But he still hit the ground with a thud while the others managed to catch themselves and flash-stepped to the ground. Tsuin got up with a groan. He looked around.

He saw grey. A lot of grey. They stood on a vast desert of sand, and above them was a dark sky with no stars, but a crescent moon, yet it faced the wrong way. There seemed to be dead trees dotting the sandy landscape, but upon closer inspection they were made of quartz-like material, not bark. In the distance was a massive grey domed building with towers around it.

"So this is Hueco Mundo?" Tsuin said.

"That's correct," Urahara said. "Rather depressing isn't it? In the distance you can see Las Noches. That's the palace of the King of Hueco Mundo, but now I believe it's the main base of operations for Sōsuke Aizen."

"The traitor?" Tsuin asked.

"That's correct, and it should also be home to the Arrancars as well…or at least the Espada. And Ichigo should be headed in that direction if he isn't already there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tsuin said and began to run.

"Wait Tsuin!" Yoruichi yelled, but it was too late.

Just as Tsuin began to run, something rose from the sand causing Tsuin to fall on his back and watch as the creature grew. It seemed to rise from the sand itself, and Tsuin realized it was made out of sand. It rose at least eight stories high. It had massive arms, the forearms being bigger than the upper arm. Its head looked like a sand castle, and it wore a hollow mask. It also had a massive cloth wrapped around the bottom of the body where it connected with the sand itself.

"Who intrudes into Hueco Mundo?" it said, its voice booming. "You are not Hollows or Arrancars. You appear to be Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers are not permitted here."

"You are correct," Urahara said. "We are Soul Reapers. Who are you?"

"I am Runuganga, Guardian of the White Sands, and your death," the Hollow answered.

"Yeah right," Tsuin said. He flash-stepped in front of the creature and slashed across its mask. The creature collapsed. Tsuin put his sword back on his back. "Let's go." Suddenly the ground shook, and Runuganga rose back up. Tsuin's face was one of absolute shock.

"You cannot kill me," Runuganga said. "I'm made of the sand you stand upon therefore I have infinite bodies and you cannot hurt me. Now you will all die." He raised his right hand and slammed it down on to the ground where the five stood. All five Soul Reapers flash-stepped away as the fist hit the ground.

"We can't hurt it physically," Yoruichi said.

"No, we can't," Shunsui agreed. "Jūshirō, get everyone out of here. I'm going to have to use Kageoni." Jūshirō nodded as if he understood what Shunsui was talking about.

"What's Kageoni?" Tsuin asked.

"I'll explain in a second," Jūshirō answered. "But right now we have to leave or face death." Then he flash-stepped away while Tsuin, Urahara and Yoruichi followed. They appeared on a hill about a mile away, but while they couldn't see Shunsui, they could see Runuganga.

"It seems your friends have left you alone," Runuganga said. "But no matter where they go, I will find them and kill them. In fact, I know that they're on a hill a mile to my left watching us. But first I must kill you."

Shunsui lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes, "You know, I really don't like fighting. But the fact that I'm the only one with the ability to defeat you out of our group means I must face you. They didn't leave because they were scared of your abilities. They left because they were scared of mine." He drew both of his swords. One was shorter than the other.

He crossed one over the other and said, "Flower Wind Rage and Flower Wind God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer." Both sword suddenly became black scimitars, but the shorter one remained shorter still. "Katen Kyōkotsu. She's a fickle one, and normally I wouldn't use her because she decides whether or not to fight at full strength. Let's play a game called Kageoni. Here are the rules: the first person to step on a shadow wins. The winner lives and the loser dies…but you've already lost."

Runuganga laughed, "What are you talking about? If your rules are true then I'm the one touching your shadow. My shadow is behind me. You are the one who lost at your own game."

"While it's true you're touching my shadow, you are not stepping on it," Shunsui said. You're only touching the sides, but you have no discernible legs to step on my shadow with."

"I'll fix that," Runuganga said. Suddenly something started forming next to Shunsui, and Shunsui realized it was a leg, but it was forming much too soon.

"I'm sorry, but you're too slow," Shunsui said. Then he flash-stepped on top of Runuganga's shadow before the leg was even partially formed. Runuganga roared and his mask exploded. His body collapsed into the ground. Shunsui sheathed his blades and flash-stepped to the others. Jūshirō had explained Shunsui's Shikai ability.

"Let's go," Shunsui said. They began to run toward Las Noches.


	22. The Exequias

Chapter 22: The Exequias

It seemed like forever, but eventually the five Soul Reapers found themselves in front of the towering Las Noches wall.

"So…what now?" Tsuin asked to no one particular.

"We destroy the wall to let ourselves in," Urahara said. "It's pretty simple. Although it is a pretty big wall. It may take all of us. Or at least you, me and Yoruichi."

"What do you mean?"

"Yoruichi, I need you to create a hole in the wall." Yoruichi nodded. She got very calm, then suddenly her body was covered in white lightning. Then she aimed her fist at the wall and a blast of the lightning shot out and hit it. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, a large hole was in the wall.

"Tsuin, I need you to hit the hole with your Tengoku Kiba," Urahara said.

"Ok?" Tsuin said still not understanding. He raised his sword and aimed it at the hole. "Tengoku Kiba!" The fang flew out of the sword and slammed into the hole. Where it hit, a crack formed going up and down the wall.

Urahara pulled Benihime out. "Awaken, Benihime," he said. The sword turned to its Shikai state. He lifted it and slashed, "Scream, Benihime!" The red arc of energy sailed out of the sword getting bigger as it went until it was the size of the wall. It hit directly into the crack Tsuin had caused. The wall exploded inward, and pieces of it crumbled until there was a massive opening in the wall. The five Soul Reapers walked through the opening. They looked around.

They still stood on sand, but instead of the dark sky above there was a bright blue sparsely-clouded sky. It shone light on several massive buildings. All of them had different designs, but all were huge. The wall they just walked through seemed to continue in both directions forever, and they couldn't even see the ceiling. _Unless the sky's the ceiling_, Tsuin thought.

"Aizen's probably in the center," Urahara said. "We need to proceed with caution now. This is the home of the Espada, not just Aizen, Tōsen and Gin."

"Who's Tōsen and Gin?" Tsuin asked.

"They are the two Captains who turned traitor and followed Aizen," Shunsui answered.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of them. It appeared to be a hollow, but it looked like a person save for the bull-shaped head. He wore white robes. Tsuin's eyes widened as he saw a Zanpakuto at the hollow's side. It spoke, but the mouth didn't open

"Who has invaded Las Noches?" it asked calmly.

"Does it matter?" Urahara said smiling easily. "Are you an Arrancar?"

"No, it doesn't," the hollow answered. "And yes. My name is Rudbornn Chelute. I am the leader of the Exequias. We execute invaders."

"We?" Tsuin asked seeing only him.

Suddenly eight more being that looked exactly like Rudbornn, save that they had a human skull instead of the bull skull, appeared. They also had swords. Tsuin raised his sword to attack, but Urahara put Benihime in front of Tsuin.

"No," Urahara said. "Yoruichi and I will handle this one and his followers. You three go on ahead. The faster we get to Aizen, the faster we leave this place."

"Are you sure?" Tsuin asked.

"Not entirely," Urahara answered. He lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes. "But it doesn't matter. This Arrancar shouldn't prove any trouble. Go find Ichigo and his friends. We'll catch up." Tsuin nodded and flash-stepped away followed by Shunsui and Jūshirō. Rudbornn didn't follow.

"I'm surprise you don't send your men to chase them," Yoruichi commented.

"They'll die soon enough," Rudbornn answered. "As will you two."

Urahara smiled. "If you're so confident then attack me."

The eight subordinates charged. Four went for Urahara while the other four went for Yoruichi. The first one to reached Urahara slashed at him. Urahara sidestepped and hit it in the back of his sword. It fell to the ground, and before it could get up. Urahara stabbed down and killed it. Then he raised he sword to block another slash. He flash-stepped as one appeared behind him and attacked. He reappeared above them.

"Scream, Benihime," he said. The red energy arc flew from the sword and hit the ground where the two stood looking at him. They caught the blast full force and dropped to the ground dead. The last one appeared above Urahara and drove his sword down. Urahara quickly turned and deflected the sword. He put his finger up to the subordinate's chest. "Byakurai." A massive lightning bolt shot out of his finger and thought the subordinate. It left a gaping hole in its chest. It fell to the ground with the others. The fight lasted less than ten seconds.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi's fight took less time. She was still covered in the shite lightning. As the four subordinates charged her, she jabbed both through the chest, and breaking through their swords as the raised to block. As the jabbed though them, she used them as leverage to swing up and kick the other two. They went flying out of sight presumably dead. It only lasted five seconds. The two stood there and faced Rudbornn.

"You're subordinates are dead," Urahara said. "Now you can attack us yourself."

"You believe that was all of my subordinates?" Rudbornn asked. "Then I should show you that you are wrong." He unsheathed his sword. "Grow, Árbol." Suddenly his waist was wrapped in branches and ten more branches shot out from his body. On the tip of each branch was a skull. The same skulls his subordinates wore. He held a lightning shapes branch in his right hand. "Behold my Resurrección. My special ability is that of a gods." Suddenly, from the skulls, grew the bodies of more subordinates who landed and drew their swords. When they hit the ground, more were formed and then more and more. In the span of a minute there were sixty new subordinates.

"He sounds a little arrogant, don't you think?" Yoruichi asked.

"Maybe, but now it's a real fight," Urahara said raising Benihime to prepare for the attack that was about to come. The sixty subordinates charged.


	23. Cat n' Clogs

Chapter 23: Cat 'n Clogs

Urahara sent a red arc flying which killed the first five subordinates. Then he flash-stepped behind Rudbornn and slashed, but suddenly two subordinates appeared between him and Rudbornn and took the attack. Rudbornn was unharmed. Urahara appeared beside Yoruichi who already killed another five, and he began to fight alongside her. Soon they had killed another ten. But as soon as one died it was replaced as Rudbornn kept growing more every second. Soon there one hundred and only twenty were dead.

"We can't defeat an infinite numbered army," Yoruichi said as she jabbed one through the head. "Eventually they'll overwhelm us." She hit two more which seemed to be electrocuted and fell.

"We have to keep him distracted from the other three," Urahara said as he slashed two and stabbed another. "On the bright side, they're pretty slow and easy to kill." He sliced another three. _How do we defeat an infinite growing army? _Urahara thought. He stabbed two, then used an energy arc to kill five more. His eyes widened as he realized, _by destroying the stem!_

"Yoruichi?" he shouted.

"What?" she yelled back. "I'm a little busy!" She used a combination of Kido strikes and lighting punches to kill ten more.

"I have a plan, but I need you to distract him," Urahara said.

"And leave an army at our backs?"

"Don't worry about them. If this works, they'll start to dwindle in numbers."

"Alright." Yoruichi flash-stepped out of the battle causing three subordinates to stab each other. She reappeared behind Rudbornn and attacked, but three subordinates appeared just like when Urahara attacked. She killed them, but had to flash-step away as Rudbornn swung around with his lightning-shaped stick.

"Foolish," he said. "If it doesn't work once, what makes you think it'll work again?"

"Because it wasn't an attack aimed for you," Urahara said as he flash-stepped in front of Rudbornn and slashed, severing two of the branches coming off of Rudbornn's body. "It was a distraction." He had to flash-step away as five subordinates appeared and attacked him.

"Damn you," Rudbornn said. Urahara and Yoruichi returned to killing the subordinates.

"We can beat this guy," Urahara said. "But he's not going to fall for the same distractions twice."

"I'm on it," Yoruichi said. She flash-stepped in front of Rudbornn and then flash-stepped immediately away to leave an after-image of herself which Rudbornn fell for. He slashed at it, but it disappeared. Before he could do anything, Yoruichi had destroyed three more branches. Rudbornn was down half. Yoruichi returned to fighting the subordinates.

"It's working," she said.

"Enough of this," Rudbornn said. He motioned and half of the subordinates surrounded him creating a wall with their bodies.

"That's going to be challenging," Urahara commented as he slashed two.

"I've got a few tricks still up my sleeve," Yoruichi said. "I have a plan, but I have to get to him. Can you make me a hole?"

"Of course," Urahara smiled. He stabbed a subordinate and sliced another three. He jumped up out of the fight and fire a massive arc of energy at the wall. It obliterated an entire row. After about five seconds, it was filled.

"They filled that faster than I thought they would," Urahara said. "But five seconds should be no problem for you."

Yoruichi smiled. "Not a problem at all. Just make me another hole." She jabbed two subordinates and kicked one.

Urahara sighed. "But I just gave you one," he whined. He slashed another four.

"Stop whining and just do it."

"Fine." He killed five more and jumped back up. Four subordinates attacked him almost immediately. He killed them and fell back into the fight. "Well, he was ready that time."

"He's smart," Yoruichi said. "We can't use the same attack twice in a row. But I still need that hole."

"Oh, don't worry my dear, I can deliver," Urahara said. He jumped back up, but before he was attacked, he aimed his palm at the wall. "Sōren Sōkatsui." Two bursts of energy fired from his palm. One hit the four subordinates and destroyed them immediately. The other one hit the wall and exploded creating a good-sized hole. Yoruichi flash-stepped next to Rudbornn and jabbed him then immediately flash-stepped back next to Urahara.

"What did you do?" Rudbornn said suddenly finding himself not being able to move.

"It's a technique called Hanki," Yoruichi answered. "I nullify one's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. You can't move."

"Nice," Urahara said. "I guess we should kill him now."

Rudbornn began to laugh. Urahara's and Yoruichi's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You think because you stop my movements, you stop my ability to control my subordinates? I don't need the movement of my arms to control them. This isn't based on Kidō, this is my Resurrección ability. These are my hollow powers. The fact is I don't need to move to defeat you."

Urahara smiled. "Yoruichi, can you please keep these subordinates off of me." Yoruichi nodded and started killing any subordinates that came close to Urahara. He continued, "You think we don't realize that. We know about Arrancar's Resurreccións. But we weren't after your Kidō or stopping your ability. We were after your ability to move plain and simple. That way you can't dodge."

"Dodge what?" Rudbornn asked.

Urahara smiled and lowered the brim of his hat, "This." He slashed his sword, but instead of an arc, a blood red net flew from it and enclosed Rudbornn who couldn't dodge it. Rudbornn was wrapped up along with his subordinates. Urahara flash-stepped in front of him. He stabbed the net. "Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi." Orbs appeared on the outside of the net and led directly to Rudbornn. They began to explode beginning from the tip of Benihime. Then the one touching Rudbornn exploded, and the explosion was massive. The remaining subordinates dropped dead.

"We should catch up with the others," Urahara said. Yoruichi nodded, and they both flash-stepped away.


	24. The Fraccion

Chapter 24: The Fracción

Tsuin, Jūshirō and Shunsui could hear the sounds of battle behind them as they ran toward the towers in the center of the compound. _I hope they win,_ Tsuin thought, _wait, what am I saying? Of course they'll win. Especially if they're working together._ They got past one building, then another and another. Then they had to stop. Six people just appeared in front of them. They were all Arrancars.

The first was a little over 6 feet, muscular and had long purple hair. He had shiny lips and bright blue eyes. His hollow mask was a tiara with a horn on either end. The next one was the same size and muscular, but he had long black hair and dark gold eyes. He wore no jacket and had red tattoos all along his body. The remainder of his hollow mask was beak-like helmet. The third one was a little shorter and slim. He had long blond hair and his hollow mask actually covered the entire top of his face and had a chin-strap. Each of his sleeves had a knife protruding from it and extended to past his hands. The next one was 12 feet tall, muscular, had small, green eyes and brown hair cut like a monk, very short. He had a green triangle on each cheek and the remainder of his hollow mask was a chin plate with horn-like stubs protruding from each end and pointed toward the ground. The fifth Arrancar was much smaller, about five foot five. He had a very youthful, teenage face. He had scruffy black hair with a small ponytail. His mask resembled a skull of a saber-toothed lion which rested on top of his head. The last one was about a foot taller than the first two and was a little on the big side. He had short blond hair and a chipped tooth protruded from the left side of his mouth. His hollow mask was a thick helmet with a tusk coming from each side. The long blonde-haired one spoke first.

"Who are you invaders?" he asked calmly. "Why are you here?"

"Who are we doesn't matter and we're here for…," began Tsuin, but then he realized he wasn't sure which of the three reasons he was actually there for. He decided to say all three. "We're here to stop Aizen, recover the Hōgyoku and to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. Who are you?"

"You think you can defeat lord Aizen?" laughed the small one with the youthful face. "Do you hear that, Findorr?" The question was addressed to the one that spoke first.

"It seems they think they can, Ggio," Findorr replied. "But first they have to get through us, and I hardly think they can manage that. Especially when we outnumber them two to one. As for who we are, I guess it's only appropriate to say the names of the ones that will kill them. I am Findorr Calius. The little one is Ggio Vega. The one with the tooth is Nirggae Parduoc. The really tall one is Choe Neng Poww. The one covered in tattoos is Abirama Redder. And finally there's Charlotte Chuhlhourne."

"What the hell, Findorr?" Charlotte asked. "You know that's not how I'm supposed to be introduced."

Findorr sighed. "I am not introducing you as that."

"Fine, then I will," Charlotte turned to the three Soul Reapers. "I am Charlotte Chuhlhourne, princess, the most beautiful being in all creation." He did a little dance as he said this. The three Soul Reapers just stood there stunned with mouths open.

"Umm…good for you," Tsuin commented then composed himself. "But it doesn't matter. If we have to get through you then fine. But we don't have to fight you, the only one we're here to stop is Aizen."

"King Baraggan's order are to stop the invaders, and we intend to follow our lord," Findorr answered.

"Who's King Baraggan?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm not surprised someone such as yourself doesn't know," Ggio answered. "He's our King and the Espada with the rank of number one. He was the King of Hueco Mundo…until Aizen came."

"So you're his servants?" Tsuin asked.

"How dare you?!" Abirama yelled. "We are King Baraggan's Fracción. We were hand-picked to be his warriors."

"Must not be a good king then," Tsuin pointed out.

"And why would you say that?" Findorr asked calmly but there was definitely an undertone of anger.

"I always thought a good King stood with his soldiers," Tsuin responded.

Findorr laughed. "Our King doesn't stand here because he doesn't want to waste his time with the likes of you. And now seeing you, I fully understand why."

Now Tsuin smiled. "Well, if you really think that then why aren't we fighting? There two of you for each of us. This should be fun practice before we face the real enemies. I got blondie and the teenager."

"I'll face Charlotte and Abirama," said Shunsui.

"I'll take Poww and Nirgge," said Jūshirō.

"You still haven't told us your names," Findorr said.

"I am Tsuin," Tsuin answered. "I am a human Soul Reaper."

"A human? Interesting," Findorr responded. "And who are your companions?"

"I am Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of squad eight," Shunsui answered.

"And I'm Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of squad thirteen," Jūshirō answered.

"Captains?" Findorr said smiling. "Well this will be interesting." Then the six Fracción charged.


	25. Jushiro's Fight

Chapter 25: Jūshirō's Fight

"I will stand back and watch while you defeat him," Poww said. "I would just harm the both of you if I was to fight as well."

Nirgge nodded and turned to Jūshirō, "Well I guess it's just you and me."

"I guess so," Jushiro said. "But not here." And he flash-stepped away to give Tsuin and Shunsui room for their fights. Nirgge and Poww followed. As soon as they reappeared, Jūshirō spoke again, "I would like to finish this as quick as possible since you two are not who we're after." He then pulled his sword out and said, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade." He grabbed his blade with both hands and then seemed to pull it in half, creating two blades. Connecting the blades was a red rope-chain with five metal square charms. "Sōgyo no Kotowari."

"Well if you're only going to fight with a Shikai, you won't win against my full power," Nirgge said. "Trample, Mamut." Suddenly green hair grew all over his body and his tusks from his hollow mask extended. A large grey trunk grew from the middle of his hollow mask. Suddenly the trunk shot out and toward Jūshirō. He dodged with ease. The trunk came back and aimed for his back. He flash-stepped behind Nirgge and slashed. His blade glanced off the fur. Nirgge swung around to hit him, but Jūshirō flash-stepped away.

"Your blades can't cut my Hierro, my armor," Nirgge said with an arrogant smile.

"Well," Jūshirō answered. "I guess I have to hit with more power."

Nirgge's looked puzzled for a second, but the expression was quickly replaced with surprise as Jūshirō was suddenly beside him, and a cut was forming on his upper arm. One of Jūshirō's blades was outstretched. The other one still by his side. Nirgge wheeled around and swung his trunk again which Jūshirō easily avoided once again. Then Nirgge launched a small green Cero from his right hand toward where Jūshirō appeared. Jūshirō simply put up one of his blades and, when the Cero hit, the blade sliced it in half and both halves went past him without hitting.

"Who are you?" Nirgge asked shocked.

"I already said that I am Jūshirō Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13," Jūshirō answered. "You should not take Captains lightly. You should have ran when we asked you to."

"Never, King Baraggan gave us orders and we must follow them."

"So be it. Then I must defeat you."

"I will get you!" Nirgge launched his trunk again, but this time the Captain didn't move. Jūshirō dropped one of his swords and grabbed Nirgge's trunk, and held it in place. He wrapped his hand around it, and said, "Byakurai." Blue lightning traveled up Nirgge's trunk and hit him, mainly in the head. Nirgge screamed in pain then stopped and fell to his knees and didn't move.

Captain Ukitake picked up his sword and turned to Poww, "You should leave."

"I probably should, but orders are orders and King Baraggan is my master," Poww answered. "If I must die for him I will, but first you must win if that is too happen. And I will use all my power to make sure you don't."

"I understand," Jūshirō answered.

"I realize I cannot match your speed, but if I cover enough area then maybe I won't have to."

"That I don't understand."

"Then let me show you." He pulled out his blade which was tiny compared to him. "Breathe, Calderón." Suddenly he started growing larger…and larger…and even larger until he was the size of a Gillian-class Menos. His hollow mask stretched down his body to look like a throat of a whale.

"You are big," Captain Ukitake commented.

"I cannot keep this form for very long because it tires me out, so I must make this quick." He punched at Jūshirō who dodged it, but had to flash-step instead of move to avoid the giant area where the fist actually hit. He flash-stepped to several locations around Poww and slashed, but none of the hits seemed to actually cut, and he was using the same power he used against Nirgge. Poww swung around at him, and he had to dodge again. Poww's fist smashed into a building utterly destroying it. Then he opened his mouth and a green cero began to form.

_I can't let that hit me_, Jūshirō thought, _I could use Sōgyo's ability, but there's no telling how much damage that would cause._ The cero was getting larger. _I have no choice. I have to use its ability._

He flash-stepped in front of Poww and stood there waiting for the blast. He didn't have to wait much longer. Poww fired the Cero and the Thirteenth Squad Captain put up his left sword and aimed it at the cero. From Poww's angle, at first it seemed as if the Cero hit the Captain. It had not. It was being absorbed by the left sword. Poww couldn't stop the Cero, but looked puzzled as the attack was being absorbed.

Noticing Poww's confusion Jūshirō shouted at him, "My Shikai's ability. Any attack is absorbed through the left sword, then through the chain between swords, and out the other at full force. And you can't dodge it." Poww's eyes widened in realization. The Cero ended, the five square metal charms along the red chain glowed, and suddenly the Cero was shot back out and at Poww. Poww couldn't dodge as the Cero him directly leaving a hole in the middle of his body. As he fell to his knees, he shrunk back to his original size and fell face-first to the ground next to Nirgge. And like Nirgge, he didn't move.

Captain Ukitake just stared for a few second. _I should get back to the others,_ he thought,_ I doubt it, but they may need my help._ He looked for a few more seconds then flash-stepped to rejoin the others.


	26. Shunsui's Fight

Chapter 26: Shunsui's Fight

Shunsui, Charlotte and Abirama flash-stepped away from the others like Jūshirō had done to give Tsuin room.

"I will give you two on last choice to leave," Shunsui said. "We're not after you, and I really don't want to fight you."

"HA!" Abirama laughed. "You're scared, and you should be. You're facing Arrancars number 22 and 20. We will fight you and we will win. But first I must do my ritual."

"You're…what?" Shunsui asked confused.

"Oh no," Charlotte said with a sigh.

"I will kill you!" Abirama yelled. "I will transform and my Resurrección will destroy you. I will hit you with several feathers and pierce your body and soul and you will be defeated because you can't stop it!"

"Umm…," Shunsui said.

"Now, what will you try to do to me?"

"I…I don't…I guess defeat you?"

"What's wrong with you?! You're terrible, horrible at this!"

"I'm not sure what 'this' is."

Abirama sighed, "Fine. Scalp, Águila." His arms and legs suddenly became covered in red feathers, his hands and feet became bird-like with talons, and his mask changed to a full eagle's head. He grew two large red wings and his hair extended to his lower back. His torso was exposed and covered with black tattoos.

"Well since you are a Captain, I shouldn't hold anything back either," Charlotte said. "Sparkle, Reina De Rosas." Suddenly there was a large burst of pink Reiatsu (spiritual energy), and when it cleared Shunsui stared with wide eyes and mouth agape. Charlotte now wore a white crop-top with wing-like shoulder pads. He wore white underwear with extended wings at the hips and a flowery miniskirt. He also wore white disk-like bracelets and a larger Tiara with horns. "I see you're speechless of my beauty."

"I don't think beauty is the appropriate word here," Abirama commented.

"Shut up, birdman," Charlotte yelled back.

"What did you call me?" Abirama shouted in return.

"You heard me!"

"Uh…hello?" Shunsui asked waving his hand to get their attention.

"Oh right," Abirama said. "Well are you going to release you're Shikai or Bankai so you'll even have a chance to defeat us, which you won't of course.

"I'm not going to release my Shikai unless I have no choice, and I am definitely not showing my Bonkai," Shunsui responded while pulling out his swords.

Charlotte shrugged, "Fine, it'll just be over quicker."

Abirama flew into the air and pointed his wings at Shunsui then fired several glowing feathers toward the Captain. Shunsui flash-stepped out of the way, but where he appeared, Charlotte was waiting. Charlotte had both of his hands clasped above his head and brought them down. "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch!" Shunsui raised his swords above his hands in a cross and blocked the attack. Suddenly Abirama was behind him and swiped at Shunsui with his talons. Shunsui had to flash-step away, but when he appeared he felt a pain in his back as he realized one of the talons had hit. _They're faster than I thought_, he thought. _I guess I shouldn't hold back then._

Both Charlotte and Abirama were still together. Shunsui flash-stepped, and when he reappeared he was on the other side of the two Arrancars with his swords pointed behind him as if he slashed…which he had. Charlotte and Abirama looked at him, shocked at his speed. Then they looked at their arms as a cut appeared on each of them, one on Abirama's left arm and one on Charlotte's right arm.

Charlotte put his hands on his chest and formed a heart which he directed at Shunsui as a violet Cero began to form, "Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super-." He stopped as Shunsui appeared behind him.

"You shouldn't name your attacks with such long names," Shunsui said, his hat covering his eyes so when Charlotte turned his head slowly in surprise, half of Shunsui's face was covered in shadow. Charlotte's eyes widened in surprise. Shunsui put his index and middle fingers of his right hand up to Charlotte's back…then he pushed. Charlotte flew forward a few meters. Abirama looked in shock at Charlotte, but quickly turned his shocked gaze at Shunsui who was now in front of him. Shunsui slashed with both swords. Abirama barely had time to raise his wings in defense as the blades struck. While no harm came to his wings, he was pushed backward by the power behind the attack. Shunsui flash-stepped behind Abirama and slashed at his exposed back leaving two deep cuts. Shunsui flash-stepped away as Abirama turned to retaliate. Shunsui reappeared a few feet in front of Abirama. Abirama sent the feathers flying again, but this time Shunsui put his swords in front of himself to block instead of flash-stepping away. When the feathers hit, he didn't move an inch. Abirama was panting and stared at Shunsui who stared back.

Suddenly Shunsui turned and blocked as Charlotte had come back and tried to bring his fists down once again, but he blocked with his larger sword. The smaller one he used to slash Charlotte across the chest. His blade went through the crop-top and hit the chest putting a cut in it. Charlotte yelled in pain, but continued to apply pressure down on Shunsui's blade hoping to break the defense. Abirama, seeing a chance, flew toward Shunsui quickly while Shunsui was trapped blocking…but Shunsui was quicker.

Shunsui, while still blocking Charlotte with ease, threw his smaller sword quickly, and Abirama didn't have to time to stop and block as the sword flew into his chest. Abirama coughed once then fell to the ground and didn't move. Suddenly to their left, a massive creature grew. It looked like Poww, but much bigger.

Charlotte laughed, "You're friend, the other Captain, stands no chance against Poww in his released state." Poww opened his mouth, and charged a cero. After a few seconds he fired. "Your friend is dead!" Charlotte yelled with glee.

Shunsui looked at Charlotte with a grim face, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Huh?" Charlotte's face went from one of excitement to one of puzzlement to one of horror as the cero disappeared and immediately afterward another cero was fired from the opposite direction and hit Poww, leaving a hole in his body. Poww shrank.

"It's looks to me like you're friends are dying one by one," Shunsui said. "You should have run." Then he flash-stepped away, grabbed his smaller sword and reappeared behind Charlotte. He stabbed both through Charlotte's back, and out the other side. "I'm sorry. I didn't wish to fight you." He pulled the swords out and Charlotte fell to his knees.

Charlotte let out a little chuckle as he stared at his wounds. "My King will avenge us. You may defeat us, but you can't stand against the Espada. Especially with that boy you're lugging around."

Shunsui stared at Charlotte, "That 'boy' defeated five Captains and a Lieutenant." Charlotte's eyes widened. "I'm not worried about him. I'd be worried about your King, and if he can even stand against Tsuin. You're friends that he faced are most like dead by now. And now you will join them."

"I guess so," Charlotte said with a little chuckle then fell forward.

Shunsui flash-stepped back toward Tsuin.


	27. Tsuin's Fight Part I

Chapter 27: Tsuin's Fight Part I

"So," Ggio said with a smug smile. "You honestly think you can defeat the two of us simultaneously?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Tsuin answered.

Findorr chuckled, "You must be crazy, but if you're so eager to meet your death, I guess we should help you two become acquainted. Ggio, you go ahead by yourself. If by the off chance you need help, I'll join." Ggio nodded and drew his sword.

Tsuin pulled his sword out, "Bite, Tengokuōkami." He stood there in his Shikai state.

"Oh, you've got your Shikai," Ggio said. "Well that'll prove more difficult…but not by much."

Findorr was smiling, but then it turned to a frown, "Ggio?"

"What?"

"Be careful. I just felt a surge of spiritual pressure from this Human Soul Reaper."

"Whatever," Ggio said ignoring Findorr. He flash-stepped and slashed at Tsuin…but Tsuin was a few steps to the right. "Huh?" Ggio looked confused at Tsuin. He slashed again, but Tsuin was a few steps away again. Tsuin was smiling confidently.

"What's going on?" Ggio said. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're too slow," Findorr said with wide eyes. "I'm coming in to help." He was drawing his blade.

"NO!" Ggio said. "I can handle him. I just have to get faster. Bite off, Tigre Estoque." He gained red stripes along his face and black stripes along his jacket. The back of his mask elongated slightly and the teeth became more pronounced. His feet became cat-like, and his knees and shoulders gained blonde fur. He gained long, squared-off blades on each wrist, and his braid became longer and thicker with another smaller squared-blade hanging off it. Then he charged Tsuin again.

This time Tsuin had to raise his blade to block. Ggio had become much faster. Ggio slashed with his two blades on his wrists. Tsuin blocked each with little effort, but Ggio was still too fast for Tsuin to just dodge. Suddenly Ggio's braid swung over his head and at Tsuin's. Tsuin just managed to move his head to the side, but the blade still bit into his shoulder. Tsuin let out a grunt of pain when Ggio pulled the blade out. Tsuin flash-stepped off to the side, and inspected his shoulder. It hadn't cut nearly deep enough to hinder his arm movements. _I have to watch out for that third blade_, he thought. Suddenly his eyes widened as he turned and blocked Findorr's blade.

"You're strong," Findorr said. "But not strong enough!" The tip of his sword, which was next to Tsuin's head began to blue indigo as a cero started forming. Tsuin had to stop that from hitting him. "Tengoku Kiba!" One hundred fangs shot out from his blade, and Findorr had to flash-step away, but even so he was hit by a few. He grunted. Then he reached up and broke his mask in half. Tsuin felt a surge of spiritual pressure from Findorr. Tsuin's eyes showed his confusion.

"The more I break my mask, the more power I can use," Findorr explained. "Right now, I'm at the power of a Lieutenant."

"So?" Tsuin shrugged.

Findorr blinked for a few seconds at the bluntness then he responded, "So…so I will kill you faster now." He charged, but was much too slow for Tsuin. Tsuin waited until Findorr was right next to him, then Tsuin sidestepped the slash and brought the hilt of his sword down on Findorr's head. Findorr fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Tsuin said. Suddenly Tsuin turned and blocked a kick from Ggio on his right. The power behind the kick sent him back a few feet, but he kept his stance. He flash-stepped above both of them. "Tengoku Kiba!" The one hundred fangs flew at the two Fracción. Ggio managed to dodge easily, but Findorr barely managed it. Findorr turned and broke off more of his mask, so only about ten percent of it was left. Tsuin felt another power surge.

"Now I'm at the power of one of your captains," Findorr said smiling. "Now you can't possibly win against me and Ggio together." Both he and Ggio charged and swung. Tsuin didn't even move. He blocked both blades with one hand. Both Ggio and Findorr's eyes got wide as they saw the smile cross Tsuin's face. Then Tsuin began laughing.

"You don't have the power of a Captain," Tsuin said to Findorr. Then he turned his head to Ggio. "And you…is that as fast as you can go?"

"You laugh, but I see you're having trouble keeping up," Ggio said with an angered face at the taunt. "You can only block."

"True," Tsuin said. "I can only block….in this state."

If it was possible for Findorr's and Ggio's eyes to wider, they did when Tsuin said this.

Tsuin, still smiling, grabbed his sword with two hands, and muttered just low enough for the two Fracción to hear him, "Bankai." The explosion of spiritual pressure sent the two Fracción flying back. Tsuin stood there with Tengokuōkami, the wolf, next to him. "Now let's see who's faster."


	28. Tsuin's Fight Part II

Chapter 28: Tsuin's Fight Part II

Findorr and Ggio recovered about ten feet away from Tsuin.

"That…that spiritual pressure?" Findorr said with eyes wide. "It's immense. But he's only a Human. How can he possibly have that much energy?"

"It doesn't matter," Ggio said. "If you release, and I go full power, we can beat him." He turned to Findorr who was still staring. "Findorr?!" Findorr shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe," Findorr said. "Engrave the surface of the water, Pinza Aguda." There was an explosion of Reiatsu and when it disappeared Findorr stood there transformed. His body was covered in rows of white rectangular plates. Both hands were now crab pincers, the right one being much larger than the left with a string going to his right shoulder from the top of the claw so he could move it.

Ggio raised his right blade and said, "Tigre Estoque El Sable." He transformed again, but this time he got much larger and the white parts of his uniform turned to brown. His blades went from rectangular to the shape of a canine tooth.

"Which one do you want?" Tsuin said to Tengokuōkami.

"Well dogs kill cats," the wolf said. Tsuin smiled at that and nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll get the crab-guy," he said. Then they both flash-stepped to their respective opponents.

Findorr raised his right claw and fired a jet of water at Tsuin, but Tsuin dodged. Findorr kept firing the jets, but Tsuin kept dodging. Tsuin flash-stepped in for an attack, but suddenly the jets were in front of him acting as a barrier. He was surprised for a moment, and Findorr took the moment to swing his smaller claw and hit Tsuin on the side sending Tsuin to the left a few feet almost into Ggio and Tengokuōkami's fight.

Tengokuōkami moved a little to avoid Tsuin then attacked Ggio. Ggio may have been big, but he was still fast. He kept swiping at the wolf before Tengokuōkami could strike. The flash-stepped in front of Ggio, and Ggio raised his right blade and fired a cero. Tengokuōkami opened his mouth and fired a cero at Ggio's and destroyed it.

"You can fire a cero?" Ggio asked confused. "I thought you were a Zanpakuto manifestation."

"I never said I was a normal Zanpakuto manifestation. And in truth, I'm not even really a manifestation of Tsuin's Zanpakuto. I'm more of a…companion. And that wasn't a cero even though it has much of the similar looks and effects."

"But the boy said Bonkai and released."

"Yes he said Bonkai, but he only released more energy in his Shikai form. I'm not going to tell him he hasn't released his Bonkai yet. I don't even know if he can control that power yet."

"Are you…are you saying he can get stronger?" He looked over at Tsuin's fight and saw Tsuin and Findorr clashing blade and claw. Findorr seemed to be having trouble keeping up with Tsuin, but Tsuin seemed to be fighting with ease, and he was only using one hand.

"Much stronger. But now it's time I killed you, and you shall join your five friends."

"None of the five of us are dead."

"Nirgge is. And so is Abirama. I know you that you can't feel them anymore. Poww is about to die, quickly followed by Charlotte."

"That can't be!"

Suddenly as if in answer to their left Poww rose up above the buildings. Tsuin, Findorr, Tengokuōkami and Ggio all watched as Poww charged and fired the cero. Then immediately got hit by one and shrunk back behind the buildings. Ggio and Findorr stared with wide eyes.

"Looks like Captain Ukitake won," Tsuin said.

"It appears so," Tengokuōkami answered. Tsuin nodded and went back to fighting Findorr.

"How did you know that would happen?" Ggio said.

"Because I am made of Reishi and can see through other Reishi. As in I can see through all of these walls. But then I have to guess what moves will come next…but I'm a pretty good guesser. Oh…there goes Charlotte."

Ggio's eyes were wide with anger. "I will kill you!" He charged at Tengokuōkami. Tengokuōkami waited till Ggio got right in front of him then phased through the ground. Ggio slashed but was put off balance because he didn't actually hit anything. The wolf appeared behind and fired a massive beam at Ggio's back. It hit and left a massive hole. Ggio blinked twice then fell to the ground. Tengokuōkami turned to Tsuin just as Shunsui and Jūshirō appeared.

"Finish this, Tsuin," the wolf said. Tsuin looked over at the wolf and nodded. He turned back to Findorr. He backed off a little. Findorr, seeing the small retreat, raised his right claw, and opened to fire a water jet. But just as the jet was forming, Tsuin appeared and slammed his sword into the inside of the claw.

"Tengoku Kiba," Tsuin said. The combination of the water jet pressure and the one hundred fangs caused a massive explosion. When the dust cleared only Tsuin remained standing. He turned to the other three right as Urahara and Yoruichi also appeared.

"Now we continue," Tsuin said. The rest nodded, but before they moved they felt a massive spiritual presence. Then above them a deep, gruff voice rang out.

"I see you've defeated my Fracción," it said. "But how about the King of Hueco Mundo?"


End file.
